Ein kurioses Abenteuer
by silvina
Summary: Bei einem Kampf fallen Sesshoumaru und Rin in den Brunnen, der sie in die Welt von Kagome bringt.Titel vorher: Für die Ewigkeit! Irgendwie is die FF anders geworden, als ich es geplant hatte
1. Chapter 1

Für die Ewigkeit

Mir gehört Inu Yasha leider nicht sondern der wundervollen Rumiko Takahashi snif

Eine Geschichte, von meinem Lieblingschars Rin und Sesshoumaru, die mir einfiel, als ich das dritte Movie gesehen habe und die irgendwie nicht mehr aus meinem Kopf ging . Selbstverständlich kommen auch all die anderen Charaktere vor. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch (o:

Kapitel 1

Es war ein friedlicher Tag, die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel und nicht eine einzige Wolke verdeckte den strahlend blauen Himmel. Ein kleiner Bach schlängelte sich durch die grüne Ebene und bildete einen lustigen Chor zu der schönen Mädchenstimme, die lachend durch das Wasser watete. Ihr organgener Kimono war hoch gebunden, damit dieser nicht nass wurde und einzelne Wassertropfen hatten sich in den braunen Haaren verfangen. Die großen Augen schauten glücklich auf ihr Spiegelbild und sahen dann über die weite Ebene.

´Rin, du dummes Mädchen...Sesshoumaru-sama kann nicht ewig auf dich warten!´ Überrascht drehte das Mädchen sich um und erblickte einen Stab, an dem zwei Köpfe hingen. Ein wenig weiter unten erblickte sie eine kleine grüne hässliche, kaum zu erklärende Gestalt, die vor sich hingrummelte und auf den Namen Jaken hörte. Rin hatte sich schon immer gefragt, was für ein Dämon Jaken eigentlich genau war. Vielleicht eine Kröte oder sowas in der Art. Nachdenklich legte das Kind seinen Kopf zu Seite und beobachtete die hektische Gestalt, die sie zum wiederholten Male aufforderte, sich zu eilen. Rin lachte und rannte aus dem Wasser, wobei Jaken, von einer kleinen Welle überrollt wurde und wüste Beschimpfungen ausstieß. ´Dieses Kind...warum musste mein Meister sie...ARGHHHH´

Rin hin gegen war bereits über das weiche Gras zu einer Person gelaufen, dessen weiß, silberne Haare mit dem Wind spielten. Sein Gesicht war gen Himmel gerichtet, doch als er die kleinen, aber schnellen Schritte hörte, drehte er sein Gesicht leicht zu dem Mädchen hin. Kühl blickte er aus goldenen Augen zu ihr runter, als sie frohen Mutes vor ihm stand und ihn erwartungsvoll ansah. Hinter ihr kam ein panischer Jaken angerannt, der Angst hatte vergessen zu werden. Kühl sagte Sesshoumaru:´Wir gehen.´

Freude strahlend rannte Rin zu dem zweiköpfigen Drachen, um auf seinen Rücken zu klettern. Bereitwillig ließ Ah´Un die Kleine auf ihn reiten und friedlich maschierte die kleine, aber ungewöhnliche Gruppe weiter.

´AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH...ich hab Hungeeeeeeeeerrr.´ Ein paar lustige Hundeohren, die aus weiß, silbernen Haaren hervor stachen wackelten und der Halbdämon setzte sich mir nichts dir nichts auf den Boden, um seinen Wunsch nach Essen noch deutlicher zum Ausdruck zu bringen. Missmutig starrte er ein junges Mädchen, mit schwarzen Haaren an, die in diesem Augenblick ihren Bogen und den Köcher mit Pfeilen auf den Boden legte und sich zu dem armen hungrigen Wesen setzte, für das sie so überhaupt kein Mitleid aufbringen konnte. ´Also wirklich Inu Yasha, wir haben doch gerade erst vor einer Stunde was gegessen. Oder Sango?´

Eine junge Frau setzte sich ebenfalls und nickte bekräftigend, als sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck irgendwie änderte und Zornesröte ihre Wangen überzog. Ein paar Eichhörnchen sah verwirrt hoch, als ein lautes knallen über die kleine Rasenfläche im Wald ertönte. Dann schienen sie den Kopf zu schütteln und sich wieder ihrer Nahrungsaufnahme zu widmen. Sango verschränkte die Arme und murmelte ´Miroke du Perversling!´ Der angesprochene Mönch rieb sich die rote Wange, auf der ein ziemlich deutlicher Handabdruck zu sehen war. Der Mönch schüttelte den Kopf, als ein kleines fuchsartiger Dämon hinter ihm auftauchte und meinte ´Du solltest doch wissen, was passiert, wenn du Sango zu nahe kommst.´ doch der so genannte Perversling lachte nur und streichelte Kiara über den Kopf, die sich zufrieden vor sich hin schnurrend in seinem Schoß einkuschelte.

´Shippo hat vollkommen recht, du Idiot´grummelte Inu Yasha und sah missmutig zu Kagome, wobei er versuchte so herzzerreißend wir möglich auszusehen, was bei der guten Kagome nicht wirklich funktionierte. Grummelnd und mit seiner Hand auf Boden trommelnd, dachte er, wie herzlos die Miko doch war. Wahrscheinlich wäre selbst sein eigener Bruder weich geworden...nein, wohl kaum, wahrscheinlicher wäre gewesen, dass er Inu Yasha mit Tokajin durch den Wald gejagt hätte. Das klappern von Metall erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit und er sah, dass Kagome bereits wieder auf dem Fahrrad saß, bereits zu neuen Abenteuern. ´Komm schon Inu Yasha. Im nächsten Dorf halten wir an, um etwas zu essen. Okay?´ Zuckersüß lächelnd winkte sie dem Hanyou zu, der grummelnd aufstand und darüber nachsinnte, wie böse Kagome doch eigentlich war. Dann verließen sie alle den Platz und gingen durch den Wald zum nächsten Dorf


	2. Chapter 2

Für die Ewigkeit

Mir gehört Inu Yasha leider nicht sondern der wundervollen Rumiko Takahashi snif

So nach dem wir die meisten Charaktere vorgestellt haben, Ayame und Kouga folgen noch, machen wir mit dem nächsten Kapitel weiter.

Kapitel 2

Es war bereits Abend, als die Gruppe um Inu Yasha und Kagome das nächste Dorf erreichten und man konnte die Gierde in den Augen des Halbdämones sehen. Die Frauen in der Runde schüttelten den Kopf und gingen weiter durch das Dorf, bis ihnen auffiel, dass einer fehlte. Langsam drehten sie sich um und sie sahen Miroke vor einer hübschen Dorfbewohnerin knien, die Frage die er ihr stellte, war für alle klar. Und die Faust die in seinem Gesicht landete, war auch üblich. Shippo zuckte die Schultern und murmelte, dass er und Sango sich wohl nie ändern würden, aber witzig war es ja doch. Bald darauf hatten sie eine Unterkunft gefunden und dampfendes Essen stand vor ihnen. Mit einem Heißhunger machte Inu Yasha sich darüber her, man mochte meinen es würde seine letzte Mahlzeit sein und Kagome rollte mit den Augen, was wiederum mit einen fragenden Blick seitens des Hanyous quittiert wurde. Alles in allem war es ein friedlicher und normaler Tag gewesen und als die ersten Sterne zu sehen waren, waren sie eingeschlafen.

Einige Dörfer, Wiesen und Wälder weiter saßen zwei Gestalten um ein Lagerfeuer herum. Ein paar Fische, die auf Stöcke auf gespießt waren brutzelten und warteten darauf von zwei hungrigen Mäulern gegessen zu werden. Ah´Un ruhte sich müde auf seinen Vorderpfoten aus und Rin starrte ins Feuer, damit sie wusste wann die Fische fertig waren. Jaken hin gegen träumte davon, wie Sesshoumaru ihn loben würde und grinste in sich hinein. Rins freudiger Aufschrei schreckte ihn hoch und missmutig sah die kleine Gestalt zu ihr hin. Doch als er sah warum sie solch einen spitzen Schrei ausgestoßen hatte, wurde auch sein Gesicht freudig. Der Meister war zurück gekehrt und stand nun neben dem Drachen, der ihn mit leicht wedelnden Schwanz ansah. Rin war sofort zu ihm gelaufen und mit kühler Miene sah er sich das Kind genauer an, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass es ihr auch gut ergangen war während seiner Abwesenheit. Dann drehte er sich um und lehnte sich an einen Baum, wo er die Augen schloss. Monoton meinte er:´ Rin...die Fische!´

Ihre Augen weiteten sich und eiligen Schrittes lief sie zum Lagerfeuer, um die fast verbrannten Fische weg zu nehmen. Jaken half ihr dabei und wenige Augenblicke später war nichts mehr übrig. Jaken seufzte zufrieden und trollte sich zu einem Baum, der in der Nähe seines Meisters stand, wenig später hörte man sein leises schnarchen, was Rin sagte, dass der molchähnliche Dämon längst im Reich der Träume weilte.

Kleine Glühwürmchen flogen um Rins Kopf und mit sanften lächeln beobachtete sie, wie die kleinen Tierchen ihren Weg zum Halbmond fanden. Sie seufzte leise und sah dann zu Sesshoumaru rüber, der noch immer schweigend am Baum stand. Leise flüsterte sie seinen Namen und tappte zu ihm rüber. Seine Augen öffneten sich und ein Blick darin, sagte dem Mädchen, dass sie seine volle Aufmerksamkeit hatte. Auf ihrem Daumen kauend fragte sie: ´ Sesshoumaru-sama...warum wandern wir eigentlich die ganze Zeit? Bleiben wir niemals stehen? ´ Kalt sah er die Kleine an und starrte dann zum Mond hoch.

Nach einer Weile, Rin hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit zu seinen Füßen gesetzt, war er bereit ihr eine Antwort zu geben, als der Geruch eines anderen Dämons sich in seiner Nase breit machte. Alarmiert legte er seine Hand auf sein Schwert. Ruhig bedeutete er Rin, sich nicht zu bewegen, dann blitzte auch schon die Schwertklinge auf und breitbeinig stellte der Inu Youkai sich schützend vor das Kind. Blätter wirbelten durch die Luft und dann schien alles still zu sein. Kein Laut war zu hören, selbst der Wind hatte sich gelegt. Ironisch dachte Sesshoumaru, dass es die bekannte Ruhe vor dem Sturm war. Der einen Wimpernschlag später los brach. Ein riesiges Schlangenartiges Wesen sprang durch die Bäume und stürmte mit rasender Geschwindigkeit auf Sesshoumaru zu. Dieser sprang hoch und teilte den Dämonen mit einem Schwerthieb in der Mitte durch.

Doch statt zu verschwinden setzte sich der Dämon wieder zusammen und sein hässliches Lachen ließ Rin sich tiefer bücken, dann drehte sie sich ängstlich um und versteckte sich hinter dem Baum. Mit emotionslosen Gesicht sah Sesshoumaru seinen Widersacher an. Eigentlich hätte er Tod sein müssen, dennoch war dies nicht geschehen. Er wusste nur eine Möglichkeit wie das von statten gehen konnte. Der Dämon musste einen Splitter des Juwels in sich haben. Seine goldenen Augen verengten sich und wieder prallten die beiden Dämonen aufeinander, jeder darum bemüht den anderen zu töten. Selbst Jaken war erwacht und hatte sich zu Rin geflüchtet um von dort aus den Kampf zu beobachten. Mehrmals hatte Sesshoumaru den Dämon mit Tokajin in Stücke gehackt, doch Tod war er noch immer nicht. Allmählich wurde er wütend, er spürte seinen Dämonenblut in seinen Adern pulsieren. Seine Augen wurden rot und waren weit aufgerissen. Tokajin pulsierte förmlich in seiner Hand und es dürstete ihn nach Blut, das Blut dieses erbärmlichen und niederen Dämons, der es gewagt hatte ihn, Sesshoumaru, zu einem Kampf heraus zu fordern.

Die Schlange konnte nicht einmal so schnell gucken, da hatte Sesshoumaru ihn in so viele Teile zerlegt, dass der Juwelensplitter frei lag und der Inu Youkai ihn sich schnappen konnte. Kaum hatte er ihn in seinen Händen zerfiel der Dämon in seine Bestandteile. Sesshoumarus Dämonenblut beruhigte sich wieder und das rot in seinen Augen wurde wieder zu einem sanften Goldton. Sofort rannte die kleine Rin zu ihrem Beschützer. Dieser schaute zu ihr runter und ging dann weg. Über seine Schulter sagte er, dass sie diese Nacht weiter wandern würden. Jaken und Rin nickten und folgten dann mit den Drachen. Nach einer Weile, Jaken war wie üblich damit beschäftigt seinen Lord in den höchsten Tönen zu loben, drehte der Hundedämon leicht den Kopf um zu sehen wo Rin war. Mit einem leichten lächeln sah er das kleine Mädchen auf Ah´Uns Rücken schlafen. Er sah wieder nach vorne und besah sich den Splitter in seiner Hand genauer. Was sollte er damit anfangen? Er brauchte ihn schließlich nicht. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit seinem Halbbruder einen kleinen Besuch abzustatten, er hätte nicht übel Lust ihm mal wieder zu zeigen, wo sein Platz war.


	3. Chapter 3

Snif hat denn niemand ein Kommentar für mich? Naja wäre lieb, wenn ich mal eines bekommen würde . So weiter mit meiner Story, ach ja bevor ich es vergesse, die Chars könnten occ sein, also bitte nicht böse sein.

Kapitel 3

Am frühen Morgen, die ersten Sonnenstrahlen trafen auf das Dorf und Vögel zwitscherten ihr Morgenlied, stand Inu Yasha am Rande des Dorfes und überlegte wie er Naraku finden sollte, irgendwo im Nordosten musste er sein, versteckte sich wie ein räudiger Köter." Bäh dieser Feigling" , schimpfte der Hanyou und wackelte mit den Ohren. Hinter ihm trat gähnend der Mönch und fragte ob, alles klar wäre. Der Halbdämon nickte, dennoch musste er sich innerlich eingestehen, dass ihn irgend etwas beunruhigte, wenn er nur wüsste war. Und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er seinen verdammten Halbbruder riechen konnte, doch hier war nur flaches Land, er hätte ihn sehen müssen, wenn er da wäre, oder? Er kratze sich am Kopf und folgte Miroku zurück zu ihrer Unterkunft. Von dort würden sie sich auf den Weg zum Dorf machen, in dem Kaede lebt. Kagome hatte am Abend erzählt, dass sie dringend eine Arbeit schreiben müsste und deswegen in ihre Zeit gehen würde...

Ohne es zu merken wurden die beiden jungen Männer von zwei goldenen Augenpaaren beobachtet und hätte der Halbdämon sich noch einmal umgesehen, hätte er zwischen den Häusern weißsilberne Haare gesehen, die sich im Wind wiegten. Dann verschwand Sesshoumaru, es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und seine beiden Anhängsel würden erwachen. Sollte er dann nicht wieder da sein, würden sie nur unnötige Fragen stellen, was lästig und nervenaufreibend war. In diesem Moment fiel ihm ein, dass er immer noch nicht Rins Frage vom gestrigen Abend beantwortet hatte, eigentlich hatte er auch überhaupt keine Lust dazu, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie irgendwann noch mal fragen würde und da war es besser sich eine passende Antwort zu recht zu legen.

In einer Kugel aus leuchtendem Licht erschien der Hundedämon auf der Lichtung, an der die kleine Gruppe kurz vor Sonnenaufgang halt gemacht hatte. Nur der zweiköpfige Drache schien seine Abwesenheit bemerkt zu haben und wedelte leicht mit dem Schwanz, dann jedoch wandte er sich beschützend wie eine Mutter dem Mädchen zu, was sich an seinem Hals gekuschelt hatte und friedlich vor sich hin träumte. Sein Diener lag am Lagerfeuer und versägte einen ganzen Wald, man sollte sich wirklich fragen, wie Rin bei dem Lärm schlafen konnte. Sesshoumaru wusste es wirklich nicht und so stampfte er, mit gelassener Miene, zu ihm hin. Er starrte einige Augenblicke auf die kleine, runde Gestalt, dann trat er ihm gegen die Beine. Nicht zu doll, nur dass er wach werden würde und hier und da ein paar Wehwehchen haben würde.

Sofort sprang Jaken auf, sah sich suchend um, vielleicht war ja irgendwo ein Feind zu erspähen, der seinen Meister bedrängte. Der allerdings stand vor ihm und sagte mit herablassender Stimme:" Geh und hol etwas Nahrung für Rin!" "A-Aber S-Ses..." Ein scharfer Blick seitens des Youkai und Jakens Plappermaul schnappte zu. Er nickte und war kurz darauf verschwunden. Sesshoumaru atmete die morgendliche frische Luft ein und schritt dann zu seiner kleinen Begleitung, die mit einem seligen lächeln vor sich hin schlummerte. Monoton sagte er:" Rin! Wach auf!" Der Hundedämon beobachtete amüsiert, wie sich die Augen sofort öffneten, als ob sie nur auf ein Wort von ihm gewartet hatte. Die braunen Augen schauten müde um sich herum, doch wenige Sekunden später sprühten sie nur so voller Neugierde und Lebenslust. Ein neuer Tag mit Sesshoumaru-sama und ein schöner würde es auch werden, voller Abenteuer und neuen Entdeckungen. Die gestrige Frage schien das Mädchen vorerst vergessen zu haben, was ihrem Beschützer besser passte, als er eigentlich zugeben wollte. Und damit das auch so blieb, ließ er sie auf eine etwas entfernte Wiese laufen, um dort für ihn Blumen zu pflücken.

Unter halb geschlossenen Augen beobachtete er Rin, wie sie voller Freude Ah´Un etwas erzählte und wenn er gewollt hätte, hätte er zugehört, doch er war viel zu sehr darauf bedacht mit seinen Sinnen den verhassten Halbbruder zu orten. Er hatte keine Lust wieder nach ihm zu suchen, jetzt würde er ihm im Auge behalten und folgen, bis es eine gute Möglichkeit gab ihn und diese anderen erbärmlichen Menschen zu stellen. Er nahm den Splitter des Juwels zwischen die Finger und hielt in gegen die Sonne. Der Splitter gab ein mysteriöses leuchten von sich, wahrlich ein merkwürdiger Stein, der Juwel der vier Seelen. Und dennoch wirkte er keinen Reiz auf ihn aus, für ihn, einen Vollkommenen Dämonen, war dieser Stein nichts besonderes. Der Juwel nutze nur den Schwachen etwas...jemanden wie Inu Yasha...

Goldene, kalte Augen trafen neugierige, braune. Rin hatte das blinken des Splitters bemerkt und war leise zu ihrem Sesshoumaru gelaufen, sie wollte wissen was er da in seiner Hand hielt. Es war schön und hatte einen leichten Hauch von lila, als sie sich direkt vor ihm hin kniete, ihre Hände im Schoß gefaltet. Was war das nur für ein hübscher Stein. Vollkommen arglos sah sie ihr Gegenüber an, der selbstverständlich das Nahen seines Schützlings bemerkt hatte. Fast schon ehrfürchtig fragte sie:" Sesshoumaru-sama? Was ist das für ein Stein?" Der Inuyoukai sah sie kurz an, dann reichte er ihr den Splitter des Juwels und vorsichtig nahm sie ihn in ihre kleine Hand, wo sie ihn genaustens ansah. Das Leuchten schien ihr für einen Moment stärker zu sein, dann schimmerte er wieder sanft, fragend sah sie Sesshoumaru an.

"Das ist ein Splitter des Juwels der vier Seelen."

" Juwel der vier Seelen? Sesshoumaru-sama...ist das gut oder böse?"

Der Angesprochene schwieg eine Weile und Rin befürchtete schon keine Antwort zu finden, als er seine Hand ausstreckte und den Splitter wieder an sich nahm. Er hielt ihn gen Himmel und sagte dann:" Er ist weder das eine noch das andere. Der der den kompletten Juwel in seinen Händen hält, entscheidet ob er gut oder böse ist." Rin sah ihren Meister mit großen Augen an, dann wieder den Splitter und legte dann grübelnd ihre Stirn in Falten. Sie verstand nicht so ganz, wer sowas bestimmen konnte. Offenherzig fragte sie danach und Sesshoumaru packte nach einem Augenblick den Splitter wieder weg. Dann stand er auf und sah zu dem kleinen Wesen vor seinen Füßen. In ihren Haaren steckten ein paar gelbe Blütenblätter und eine Weile beobachtete er, wie es sich durch den seichten Wind hin und her bewegte, bis es von einer weiteren Böe mitgerissen wurde. Er sah ihr hinterher und sagte dann mit schneidender Stimme ." Nur Schwächlinge und Dummköpfe gebrauchen den Juwel der vier Seelen..."


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Verwundert sah Rin ihren Meister an, wieso benutzen nur Schwächlinge diesen merkwürdigen Stein? War er etwa so besonders, machte er einen so stark, wie Sesshoumaru-sama? In dem Moment riss ein Geräusch das Mädchen aus ihren Gedanken und sie drehte sich um. Ihr Gesicht erhellte sich und mit einem strahlenden Gesicht lief zu Jaken, der in diesem Moment wieder gekommen war. Aber was am wichtigsten für die Kleine war, er hatte etwas zu Essen bei sich, Pilze und Beeren. Schnell nahm sie dem kleinen Dämonen alles ab und setzte sich damit zu Ah´Un, der wie eine Mutter über das Kind wachte, während sie aß. Was für ein Glück, dass ihr Beschützer Jaken weg geschickt hatte, so hatte sie einen kleinen Moment mit ihm alleine verbringen können und das kam nun wirklich nicht oft vor. Glücklich aß sie die leckeren Sachen auf und sprang dann auf ihre Füße um zu dem wartenden Sesshoumaru laufen zu können.

Ein kurzer Blick über die Schulter sagte dem Inu Youkai, dass sie weiter gehen konnten. Er witterte kurz wo sich sein kleiner Halbbruder befand, dann folgte er seiner Spur, wo auch immer er hin wollte, er würde ihn schon noch bekommen. So setzte sich die kleine Gruppe wieder in Bewegung und mit ihnen ein paar Vögel, die fröhlich vor sich hin zwitscherten. Rin gefiel dieses Lied und so stimmte sie mit ein, in hohen und einigen Misstönen sang sie über ihr schönes Leben mit Jaken und Sesshoumaru.

Dem kleinen grünen Youkai machte ein Gesicht wie sieben Tage Regenwetter, dennoch war er innerlich sehr Stolz, dass Rin auch ihn in ihrem Lied gedachte. Und das dieses kleine Menschenkind ja eigentlich gar nicht so schlimm war, wenn er nur nicht ständig auf sie aufpassen müsste und noch besser wäre es, wenn er nicht immer den Ärger seiner Lordschaft zu spüren bekäme, wenn dem Mädchen etwas passierte. Und er hatte auch nicht wirklich Lust immer getreten zu werden und ... und... ach naja eigentlich ist es ja in Ordnung, doch zugeben? Niemals! Immerhin war sie NUR ein Mensch und er, ja er ein Dämon, wenn auch nicht so ein großartiger wie sein Meister und Gebieter...

Auch Sesshoumaru lauschte dem Lied und wunderte sich bestimmt zum hundertsten Mal, warum um Himmels Willen er das Mädchen mit genommen hatte. Es hatte sie gerettet, aber das hieß noch lange nicht, dass er wollte, dass Rin ihn über all hin folgte. Wie lange war das eigentlich schon her? Für ihn war es wie gestern, Zeit spielte keine Rolle aber für einen Menschen, war Zeit etwas wichtiges, selbst für einen so kleinen wie es das Kind war. Also wie lange ist dieser Tag schon her? Wochen? Monate? Ein Jahr? Nein so lange war das noch nicht her, oder doch? Der Taiyoukai schaute leicht über die Schultern und sah zu seinem Erstaunen, dass Rin schon wieder gewachsen war und ihr Kimono an den Ärmeln viel zu klein war. Er sollte Jaken heute Nacht in das nächstbeste Dorf schicken um ihr eine neuen zu besorgen. Dieses mal aber sollte er einen nehmen, auf den irgendwelche Blumen gestickt waren, dachte er, innerlich lächelnd. Bestimmt würde sie sich darüber freuen...HALT...Wieso sollte ihn überhaupt interessieren, ob sie sich freute oder nicht. Hauptsache die Kleidung hielt warm und ging nicht so schnell kaputt. Aber trotzdem ein paar Blumen...Leicht verärgert schüttelte Sesshoumaru seinen Kopf und starrte nach vorne um sich auf den Geruch von Inu Yasha zu konzentrieren.

Dennoch kam er nicht umhin ihrem Lied weiter zu zuhören. Irgendwie berührte es ihn tief in seinem Inneren, dass dieses kleine Mädchen sich so glücklich schätze bei ihm sein zu können, dass es überhaupt ihr ganzes Glück war. Menschen waren wirklich merkwürdig und all diese Emotionen, sowas gab es bei Dämonen eigentlich nicht. Es war nichts so, dass sie gar nichts fühlten, nur fühlten sie anders und nie so intensiv wie die Menschen es taten. Vielleicht lag es ja an ihrer Sterblichkeit, vielleicht waren sie auch einfach nur beschränkt in ihrem denken...wobei... Rin war wies häufig so etwas wie Naivität auf, aber manchmal jedoch überraschte sie ihn. Manchmal, vorallem wenn das Mädchen nachdenklich wurde, kamen aus ihrem kleinen Mund Wörter und Sätze, die ihm sagten, dass sie nicht nur ein kleines Kind war, sondern ein Kind was schon vieles im Leben erlebt hatte, was sie eigentlich nicht hätte durch machen sollen und in solchen Moment kam ihm der Gedanken, dass er alles tun würde, um ihr eine schönere Kindheit zu geben, als die die sie vorher hatte und eine, die er nie hatte...

„ Inu Yasha...MACH PLATZ!" schrie Kagome und drehte den am Boden liegenden Hanyou den Rücken zu. Verärgert verschränkte sie die Arme und zischte:" Die Arbeit ist verdammt wichtig und darum gehe ich zurück und jetzt hör endlich auf, darüber zu diskutieren. Die Splitter können doch wohl zwei Tage warten" Inu Yasha rieb die schmerzende Stelle am Kopf und grummelte dann irgendwelche unverständliche Wörter und handelte sich somit einen bösen Blick von der Miko ein. „ Schon gut, schon gut. Ich hoffe du hast Spaß da." Murrend ging die Gruppe weiter. Sango, Miroku und Shippo hielten sich gepflegt im Hintergrund und amüsierten sich königlich über das kleine Streitgespräch, was immer kam, wenn Kagome in ihre Zeit zurück ging.

„Jetzt komm schon Inu Yasha. Es sind nur zwei Tage...Ahh da vorne ist das Dorf. Wie es Kaede wohl geht?" Kagome freute sich bereits darauf wieder etwas Ruhe und Komfort genießen zu können. Eine Badewanne, leckeres Essen, ihr eigenes Bett, ihre Familie und ihre Freunde. Die Gruppe auf die Wiese, wo sich der Brunnen befand, durch den das Mädchen in ihre Zeit zurück kehren konnte. Kagome lächelte freudig und klatschte dann in die Hände:" Lasst uns noch Kaede besuchen. Ich würde gerne einige Heilkräuter mitnehmen. Vielleicht könnten wir die bei uns im Garten anbauen." Auf einmal drehte der Wind und Inu Yasha schnüffelte in der Luft. Sofort machten die anderen sich Kampfbereit und Miroku sagte:" Das ist etwas."

„ Das hat aber lange gedauert, Inu Yasha! Ich habe schon auf dich gewartet!"


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

„ SESSHOUMARU!"

Fünf Münder riefen den Namen des Dämonenlords, der vollkommen gelassen vor ihnen stand. Hinter ihm erkannten sie Jaken und die kleine Rin, die sich neugierig hinter einem Baum versteckte und sich fragte, ob die beiden Brüder wieder auf einander los gehen würden. Inu Yashas Augen verengten sich und er zischte zu den anderen:" Geht bei Seite, ich werde mich um diesen Bastard kümmern." Die anderen nickten und stellten sich hinter den Brunnen. Kagome sah etwas ängstlich zu „ihrem" Halbdämon und dessen Bruder. Warum musste das ausgerechnet jetzt geschehen? Der Tag hatte doch so friedlich angefangen und sie hatte sich schon so darüber gefreut, dass er auch friedlich in ihrer eigenen Zeit enden würde, aber dem war dann wohl doch nicht so.

In dem Moment fiel ihr das Mädchen auf, dass mit Sesshoumaru reiste, sie sollte vielleicht besser auch hinter den Brunnen kommen, dort bei den Bäumen könnte sie in Gefahr geraten:" Rin-chan...RIN-CHAN...komm her, hier bist du sicherer!" Sie hoffte nur, dass kleine Mädchen würde auf sie hören und zu ihr und den anderen laufen würde. Die kleine Gruppe sah, wie das Kind einen Blick zu dem Dämonen warf, dann einen Augenblick wartete und schließlich zu ihnen lief. Sango und Kagome nahmen Rin in Empfang und starrten sich für einen Augenblick an, nicht sicher, warum die Kleine Sesshoumaru so lange angesehen hatte, denn der hatte ihrer Meinung nach, dem Mädchen keine Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, geschweige ein Zeichen gegeben. Sango zuckte mit den Schulter und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter Rins, die einen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck machte.

Jeder starrte auf die beiden immerwährenden Konkurrenten. Inu Yasha stand breitbeinig und mit Tessaiga angriffsbereit vor seinem älteren Bruder und funkelte ihn böse an, nicht wissend was er davon halten sollte, dass dieser ihn ausgerechnet in der Nähe eines Menschendorfes aufsuchte:" WAS WILLST DU, SESSHOUMARU?" Abfällig guckte der Angesprochene Inu Yasha an und spürte den Juwelensplitter in seiner Hand, während er noch beobachtete wie sein kleiner Schützling zu der Menschenfrau, die seinem Halbbruder so viel bedeutete, lief. Ohne das die anderen es sehen konnten, hatte er ihr ein Zeichen gegeben und sie alleine konnte diesen kurzen Wimpernschlag als dieses deuten. Als sie nun in Sicherheit war, widmete er sich seinem kleinen Bruder und sagte in einem gleichgültigen Tonfall:" Kannst du auch noch etwas anderes, als rum zu brüllen?" Der Taiyoukai hörte Zähneknirschen und er wusste, dass dieser kleine Nichtsnutz bereit war jeden Moment anzugreifen und so würde einer kleinen Übungsstunde nichts im Wege stehen.

In dem Moment setzte Inu Yasha sich in Bewegung, er wollte seinem Bruder zeigen, dass er mehr konnte, als nur zu brüllen und das er wesentlich besser war, als dieser arrogante Dämon, mit dem er verwandt war. Der Hanyou sah, wie Sesshoumaru sein eigenes Schwert zog und dann hörte man Stahl auf Stahl prallen. Miroku war sogar der Meinung einige Funken zu sehen, aber wer konnte es Inu Yasha schon verübeln, heute hatte er einen wirklich schlechten Tag gehabt und sein Bruder gab ihn die Möglichkeit, all seinen Frust raus zu lassen. Und während der Mönch so nach dachte, wanderte seine Hand zu einem schönen, runden Gesäß und noch bevor er sich versah spürte er einen Schlag ins Gesicht:" Auu..." „ HENTAI!" brüllte ihn eine hochrote Sango an und drehte ihm dann beleidigt den Rücken zu. Doch Miroku liebte dieses Spiel und so beließ er es bei einem grinsen und sah sich dann den Kampf der beiden Brüder an. Leise meinte er:" Sieht wohl so aus, als ob Inu Yasha dieses mal gewinnen wird." Die beiden Frauen und Shippo nickten zustimmend und übersahen dabei eine geschockte Rin.

Ihre Augen waren geweitet und Angst war in ihnen zu lesen, als sie ihren Beschützer beobachtete, wie er wieder und wieder von Inu Yasha zurück gedrängt wurde. Nein! Sesshoumaru würde nicht verlieren, er war viel stärker als sein Bruder. Da. Jetzt hatte der Dämonenlord wieder die Oberhand und sofort stahl sich ein stolzes und glückliches lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. Ja, so kannte sie ihren Sesshoumaru, stolz und stark, niemals sein Ziel vergessend. Er war einfach der tollste, der tollste Dämon im ganzen Land. Ein leichtes kichern entfuhr ihr, als sie dachte, dass Sesshoumaru auch viel schöner als sein Bruder war und sie im Gegensatz zu den anderen, einen Drachen bei sich hatten. Nein, Rin war sich sicher, dass ihr Dämon den Kampf gewinnen würde, ganz sicher und fest drückte sie ihre Hände zusammen, so als ob sie für ihn beten würde.

Sesshoumaru hatte gespürte das sein Bruder nicht bester Stimmung war und er war sich sicher, dass seine kleine Freundin, die mit der merkwürdigen Kleidung, etwas damit zu tun hatte und so ließ er Inu Yasha sich austoben, bis er spürte dass sein Gegner allmählich an Kraft verlor, es war Zeit zu zeigen, wer hier der stärker von ihnen beiden war und das war mit Sicherheit nicht dieser Hanyou. Der Dämonenlord holte aus, als der Wind plötzlich still stand und sich ein Geruch in seiner Nase breit machte, der ihm ziemlich bekannt vorkam. Auch Inu Yasha hatte ihn bemerkt und still schweigend kamen sie überein, den Kampf vorerst abzubrechen. Beiden ließen ihrer Schwerter sinken, jedoch nicht ihre Kampfhaltung. Auch der Mönch, die Miko und die Jägerin schienen zu spüren, dass etwas auf die Lichtung zu kam. Nicht irgend etwas...sondern etwas an dem Narakus Geruch haftete.

Als Rin sah, wie die anderen plötzlich sehr angespannt wirkten und selbst die beiden Brüder nicht mehr kämpften, starrte sie verwirrt von einem zum anderen;" Was ist denn los?" Sie spürte eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter, die sie zu Boden drückte. Vorsichtig sah das Mädchen hoch und blickte in die ernsten Augen von Kagome, die ihr sagte, sie solle auf dem Boden bleiben. Rin nickte und kroch zum anderen Ende des Brunnens, so dass sie einen Blick auf Sesshoumaru hatte, der in die Luft starrte. Sie machte es ihm nach und stieß einen kleinen, sehr leisen Schrei aus, als sie sah, was auf da auf sie zukam. Ein riesiger Schwarm dieser giftigen Bienen, die einst Jaken gestochen hatten, kam immer Näher. Ihr Summen und Brummen waren wie Trommeln, immer schneller und lauter schienen sie zu schlagen. Sie hörte wie der Mann, der vor den beiden Frauen stand wüste Flüche ausstieß und sich etwas zurück zog. Doch Rin beobachtete weiter den Taiyoukai, dessen Augen sich gefährlich zusammen zogen, man sah, dass er nicht sonderlich amüsiert über solch eine Störung war.

Inu Yasha brüllte etwas und schwang dann Tessaiga:" KAZE no KIZU" und die volle Wucht der Windnarbe traf die giftigen Viecher. Wie Fliegen fielen sie vom Himmel, wen sie nicht durch die Kraft des Angriffes bereits pulverisiert wurden. „Keh" Mit einem zufriedenen Gesicht dreht er sich zu seinem Bruder um...und erstarrte. Sesshoumaru war ihm mit dem Rücken zugedreht und starrte den Baum an, wo vorher sich noch die kleine Rin versteckt hatte und als der Halbdämon näher trat, sah er auch den Grund dafür. Hinter dem Baum war eine Gestalt versteckt, die er eindeutig als Naraku identifizierte. Hinter dem Fell des Pavians versteckt lachte er sie aus, so zumindestens kam es ihm vor. „Was willst du...Naraku?" hörte er seinen Bruder mit schneidend kalter Stimme sagen, die einem einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

„ Nur einen Besuch abstatten, Sesshoumaru...nur einen Besuch..."

„WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN SESSHOUMARU-SAMA NICHT DEN NÖTIGEN RESPECKT ZU ZEIGEN"

Jaken hatte sich, nachdem Rin zum Brunnen gelaufen war selber in Sicherheit gebracht und sich von dort den Kampf angesehen, er wusste er sollte sich besser nicht einmischen, dass würde seinem Herrn und Meister nicht sonderlich gefallen, doch dass dieser Naraku es wagte seinem Lord so Respektlos zu antworten war einfach die Höhe und konnte nicht geduldet werden. Er stampfte auf die Lichtung, gewillt diesem Pavian Respekt beizubringen, als ihn die Stimme seines Lords ihn davon abhielt. Er grummelte zwar, aber er blieb Stocksteif stehen und sah wütend so Sesshoumaru und Inu Yasha rüber. Ach wie gerne er ihm doch helfen würde wollen, aber natürlich wollte sein Herr und Meister nicht, dass sein langjähriger Gefolgsmann in Gefahr geriet, nein das wollte er bestimmt nicht.. ´Ach Sesshoumaru-sama, ihr seid so ...´, dachte Jaken und wartete darauf, was als nächstes passieren würde.

Das nächste was passierte, war ein gellender Schrei, dem ein zweiter folgte..." Sesshoumaru-saaammmaaaaaaaaaaaa" Mit einem Ruck hatte dieser sich umgedreht und sah, wie Rin durch die Luft gewirbelt wurde, nur durch eine Wurzel oder sowas in Art, am Bein gehalten...neben ihr versuchte diese Menschenfrau, Kagome sich selber von eine zu befreien. Mit einem bösartigen lachen löste Naraku sich auf und die beiden Brüder sprangen zur Rettung der beiden entgegen. Sango und Miroku versuchten die Wurzeln zu erschlagen, aber für jede die ging, schienen zwei nach zu kommen. Auch Kiara versuchte ihr bestes, doch die peitschenartigen Schläge ließen sie immer wieder auf heulen. „Kiara!" Sango versuchte ihr irgendwie zu helfen, doch ihr Bumerang kam nicht zu dem katzenartigen Dämon durch.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und voller Angst versuchte Rin sich zu befreien, immer wieder rief sie nach ihrem Beschützer. Auf einmal spürte sie einen Ruck und dann wie sie mit voller Wucht in den Brunnen geschmissen wurde, der Griff um ihr Bein löste sich und sie fiel in die Dunkelheit. Hilflos schrie sie nach Sesshoumaru, hörte dann aber den Schrei der Miko, sie musste mit in den Brunnen geschmissen worden sei. „Kagome-san!" Die Miko sah vor sich eine kleine Hand und schnappte danach. Es war Rins und Kagome drückte sie, damit das Mädchen wusste, dass sie nicht alleine war. In dem Moment spürte sie einen Windhauch. Eine Figur, in weiß gekleidet, mit weiß, silbernen Haaren zog an ihr vorbei. Erst dachte sie, es sei Inu Yasha, doch dann sah sie die spitzen Ohren und einen Halbmond...Sesshoumaru? „Kagome!" Die Angesprochene sah hoch und spürte zwei Arme, die sich um sie schlangen: "Inu Yasha".

Rin sah ängstlich die weiße Gestalt an , in deren Arm sie lag, Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen, als sie ihren Kopf an die weiche Fellboa legte. Goldene Augen starrten das leicht zitternde Mädchen an und Sesshoumaru dachte daran, das sein Herz für einen Moment still gestanden hatte, als er sah wie das Kind in den Brunnen fiel. Wütend war er hinter gesprungen, er würde nicht zulassen, dass sie noch einmal starb. Das Kagome auch rein gefallen war, interessierte ihn nicht sonderlich, dafür war eher sein Bruder zuständig. Er blickte nach oben, den blauen Himmel über sich sehend und dann passierte etwas, womit er nicht gerechnet hatte. Er und Rin schienen plötzlich nicht mehr im Brunnen zu sein, es schien ihnen, als ob sie zwischen Sternen fliegen würden. Mit großen Augen starrte das kleine Mädchen den großen Dämon an, der kalt zurück sah, nicht wissend, was er dem Mädchen sagen sollte. Was zum Teufel ging hier denn vor. Plötzlich hörte er Kagomes Stimme:" Keine Sorge, Sesshoumaru...wir sind gleich da." Sesshoumaru zog eine Augenbraue hoch...WO waren sie gleich? Er wollte zurück und zwar sofort, außerdem spürte er das Rin Angst hatte und er hasste es, wenn das Mädchen solche Gefühle hatte.

Vor dem Brunnen standen Miroku und Sango vollkommen erschöpft und fragten sich was gerade passiert war. Sie wussten noch, dass Rin und Kagome im Brunnen verschwunden war und das die beiden Brüder hinter gesprungen waren. Aber genau in dem Moment, waren die Wurzeln verschwunden und alles war so ruhig wie vorher, als ob nichts gewesen wäre. Shippo stand bei Kiara und streichelte den kleinen Kopf, während Jaken am Brunnenrand stand und schrie:" Sesshoumaru-sama? Rin? Wo seid ihr denn? SESSHOUMARU-SAMA"

„ Das hat keinen Sinn, Jaken" erschrocken drehte der kleine Dämon sich zu dem Mönch, der hinter ihm stand, um:" Sie sind alle in Kagomes Zeit...denke ich."

„WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS?"

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Puh das war ein ziemlich langes Kapitel und eines der schlechtesten was ich je geschrieben habe TT. Aber irgendwann mussten die ja alle mal im Brunnen landen, oder. Kommentare wären toll, ansonsten see ya bis nächste Woche.


	6. Chapter 6

Da bin ich wieder und nur damit es nicht vergessen wird, mir gehört weder Inu Yasha noch die darin vorkommenden Charaktere

-

-

-

-

-

-

Kapitel 6

„ Was? Wie Kagomes Zeit...SESSHOUMARU-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAA KOMMT WIEDER ZURÜCK" Immer und immer wieder brüllte Jaken den Namen seines Meister in den Brunnen, doch er konnte nur das Echo seiner eigenen Stimme hören. Besorgt drehte er sich um und schrie Sango und Miroku an, dass sie das doch alles erklären sollten. Die beiden Menschen sahen sich kurz an, zuckten mit den Schultern und fingen an dem kleinen Dämon zu erklären, was es eigentlich mit Kagome auf sich hatte...

-

„ So wir sind da." Ertönte die Stimme von Kagome und tatsächlich wurde aus der blauen, sternenhaften Umgebung ein Brunnenboden und einheitliches grau umgab die kleine Gruppe. Erstaunt, gleichzeitig auch entsetzt und verwirrt sah Rin sich um. Statt wie zu erwarten einen blauen Himmel über sich zu sehen, konnte Sesshoumaru etwas braunes sehen, was sich, nach dem sie aus dem Brunnen geklettert sind bzw. Sesshoumaru war mit seinen kleinen Schützling aus dem Brunnen gesprungen, als ein Dach raus stellte. „ Willkommen in meiner Zeit" sagte Kagome freundlich und führte alle raus in den Hof, wo man das Haus ihrer Familie sehen konnte.

Das erste was Sesshoumaru merkte, war das sich der Geruch geändert hatte. Es roch nicht mehr frisch, es roch nicht mehr nach Freiheit, nach Blumen oder was man sonst noch so riechen konnte. Das Zweite was seine Augen zu Gesicht bekamen, ließ ihn zwei Schritte zurück gehen. Dieses riesige Gebäude, mit einem schier überdimensionalen Dach, was auch noch knallrot war, sagte ihm...das hier etwas nicht stimmen konnte. Fassungslos starrte er seinen Bruder an, dem das ganze vollkommen kalt ließ, dennoch hatte er wohl etwas Mitleid mit den Besuchern aus der fremden Zeit und murmelte, so dass es wahrscheinlich nur der Taiyoukai verstehen konnte:" Wir sind in einer anderen Zeit, ich erkläre dir nachher alles."

Sesshoumaru hob eine Augenbraue und flüsterte noch leiser zurück:" Ich will es gar nicht wissen, ich will zurück!" Plötzlich hörte er ein verdammt lautes Geräusch, was vom Himmel zu kommen schien. Seine Augen verengten sich, als er sich innerlich bereit machte zu kämpfen, sein Blick gen Himmel gerichtet. Verwundert sah Kagome ihn an, bis sie hoch sah und sagte:" Das ist nur ein Flugzeug, es ist nicht gefährlich." Rin empfand das nun überhaupt nicht. Sie weinte und krallte sich mit der einen Hand in der Fellboa fest und mit der anderen Hand in Sesshoumarus Haaren. Deutlich wimmerte sie:" Ich will...will z-zu...J-Jaken-sama...u-und...zu Ah´Un...SOFORT" Bitterliche Tränen perlten von ihren Wangen und tropften auf die Kleidung des Dämonenlords. Er würde am liebsten auch sofort wieder nach Hause, aber aus irgendwelchen Gründe schien nicht einmal Inu Yasha das Bedürfnis zu haben zurück zu kehren, geschweige denn Kagome.

„Komm mit Sesshoumaru. Rin hat ein paar Wunden, es ist besser wenn ich das gleich verarzte." Ungeduldig warteten Kagome und Inu Yasha auf die beiden, doch das kleine Mädchen schüttelte nur mit den Kopf und sagte immer wieder das sie zurück wolle. Doch Sesshoumaru wollte, dass zumindestens die Wunden des Kindes versorgt werden und so folgte er ihnen, allerdings ziemlich zögerlich. Er wusste nicht so ganz was er von allem hier halten sollte.

Kagome sperrte die Wohnungstür auf und rief:" Ich bin wieder da-haa" Sofort kam ihr Bruder Souta angelaufen und blieb mitten beim laufen stehen. Sein Blick war starr auf den Dämonen gerichtet. Sowas hatte er ja noch nie gesehen. Der Mann war groß...sehr groß. Die Schwerter ließen ihn mächtig erscheinen und die Rüstung war ziemlich merkwürdig. Die langen weißen Haare waren verdammt lang und was noch viel deutlicher hervor stach, waren die Magenta farbenden Streifen auf dem Gesicht und der Halbmond auf der Stirn und was auch ziemlich auffällig war, war die Ähnlichkeit zu Inu Yasha, nur das er nicht diese Hundeohren besaß.

Souta öffnete den Mund und wollte etwas sagen, aber er wusste nicht wirklich wasund so schloss er ihn wieder, dafür stellte Inu Yasha die fremden Besucher vor:" Der hässliche Kerl ist mein Bruder.." „Halbruder" korrigierte Sesshoumaru, diese Bemerkung wischte der Hanyou jedoch mit einer Handbewegung weg und sagte weiter:" Und das Mädchen auf seinem Arm ist Rin. Sie sind ähm...nur zu Besuch hier."

Kagomes Bruder lief sofort voller Begeisterung auf den Dämonen zu, wollte ihn berühren und sehen ob der wirklich real war, doch er wurde zur Seite gestoßen und eine krätzende Stimme rief:" Verschwinde Dämon" und eine Talisman, solche die auch immer der Mönch bei sich hatte, landete direkt auf Sesshoumarus Stirn. Stille...nichts bewegte sich, kein laut war zu hören, bis Rin leise sagte:" Ähm...Sesshoumaru-sama, soll ich das Papier von eurer Stirn nehmen?" Der Angesprochenen schloss kurz die Augen und schnell riss das Mädchen ihm dieses Ding weg, was seine Sicht behinderte. Er grummelte und war kurz davor diesen jemand, der ihn verschwinden lassen wollte anzugreifen, als sah, dass es ein alter Mann war, der etwas verwirrt sagte:" Hä? Wieso funktioniert das nicht...das ist eindeutig ein Dämon?"

Kagome war in der Zwischenzeit rot angelaufen und Inu Yasha hatte sich schützend vor dem Alten gestellt. Wütend rief er:" Das ist nur der Großvater von Kagome...er meinte es nicht böse, okay? Lass ihn ja in Ruhe." Sein älterer Bruder warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, nickte dann aber zum Zeichen, dass er die Familie nicht angreifen würde...vorerst. Davon mal abgesehenwollteer ehnur solange wie nötig an diesen Ort verweilen. Eine Frauenstimme holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er sah eine Frau die Treppe runter kommen, die der Miko ziemlich ähnlich sah, wahrscheinlich die Mutter. Sie sah ihn freundlich an und sagte:" Willkommen. Hallo Kagome, wen hast du uns denn mitgebracht?" Großvater, Souta, Mama...das ist Inu Yashas Halbbruder Sesshoumaru und das Mädchen ist Rin. Und Großvater, du kannst Sesshoumaru nichts anhaben, er ist ein ähm sehr mächtiger Dämon." Die Mutter Kagomes hatte erst jetzt das kleine Bündel in Sesshoumarus Arm gesehen und lief sofort zu ihm. Ihre Augen glänzten ziemlich unnatürlich und schneller als der Dämon gucken konnte, was seine kleine Rin bei dieser Frau im Arm.

Erschrocken und ängstlich starrte das Mädchen erst die Frau, dann Souta und dann Sesshoumaru an. Das Kind war so verängstigt, dass es nicht ein Wort raus brachte, doch die ausgestreckten Arme in Richtung ihres Beschützerserzählte jedem dass sie zurück zu ihm wollte. Ein Blick in das Gesicht von seinem Halbbruder sagte Inu Yasha, dass dieser gleich töten würde und schnell nahm er Kagomes Mutter Rin ab und brachte es zu dem Dämonenlord. Sesshoumaru in des war so überhaupt nicht amüsiert darüber, dass scheinbar jeder das Mädchen nach belieben antatschte und nahm sie wieder in den Arm. Die sofort ihr Gesicht in seiner Schulter verbarg. Hier war er nun also, vor ihm eine komplette Menschenfamilie und er fragte sich, wie er am besten wieder aus dieser Hölle rauskam.


	7. Chapter 7

Erst einmal einen vielen lieben Dank an

Baghira – ich hab mich wirklich sehr gefreut über die Reviews, ich hoffe das neue Kapitel gefällt dir auch.

Ansonsten mir gehört weder Inu Yasha noch die darin vorkommenden Charaktere

-

-

-

Kapitel 7

-

-

-

Für einen kurzen Moment starrte Sesshoumaru seinen Halbbruder tief in die Augen, dann drehte er sich abrupt um und verschwand in Richtung des Brunnens. Er und Rin hatten hier nichts verloren und Jaken war wahrscheinlich schon am durchdrehen. Das ungleiche Paar stand einen Augenblick vor dem Brunnen, bereit rein zu springen, als er die Präsenz Inu Yashas hinter sich spürte, gleich darauf war auch die Aura der Miko da.

„ Sesshoumaru, was glaubst du wie ihr in diese Welt gekommen seid, he?" fragte Inu Yasha eine Spur zu arrogant, für Sesshoumarus Geschmack. Er drehte leicht den Kopf, als Zeichen, dass der Hanyou weiter reden sollte. Doch statt den Halbdämon weiter reden zu lassen,mischte dieseKagome sich ein:" Wahrscheinlich weil ihr durch mich hier her gekommen seid, ich glaube nicht, dass es sonst anders möglich war."

Inu Yasha grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen, als er in unnatürlich liebenswerter Weise sagte:" UND Kagome muss für zwei Tage in ihrer Welt bleiben und das heißt DU auch." Kagome sah ihren Freund erschrocken an. Sesshoumaru...Rin...hier...in ...dieser...Welt? Das konnte doch nicht gut gehen, sie wollte etwas sagen, doch Inu Yashas stoppte sie mit einem kaum sichtbaren Kopf schütteln. Sie verschränkte die Arme und blickte ihn böse an, ihr Blick sagte eindeutig, dass sie ihn dafür töten würde, wenn sie wieder alleine waren. Doch das störe Inu Yasha im Moment herzlich wenig, viel zu sehr freute er sich darauf, seinen ach so tollen Bruder in dieser Welt zu erleben. Das würde ein diebischen Vergnügen werden.

Zwei Tage, zwei Tage, zweite Tage...diese beiden Wörter hallten in Sesshoumaru wie ein Echo wider. Zwei Tage, er sollte zwei Tage in einer Welt bleiben, die fruchtbar stank, in der es eine seltsame und verrückte Menschenfamilie gab UND was noch viel schlimmer war, er sollte zwei Tage mit seinem Halbbruder verbringen...zwei Tage. Die Berührung einer vertrauten Hand an seinem Kinn, holte Sesshoumaru aus seiner Erstarrung hervor. Etwas verwirrt starrte er in braune Augen, die ihn besorgt anblickten. Ein kurzes lächeln in seinen Augen beruhigte das Kind, die sich tiefer in seinen Arm kuschelte. Für sie waren die zwei Tage nicht sooo schlimm, wenn man mal davon absah, das Jaken und Ah´Un nicht bei ihr waren, aber sie hatte ihren Dämonenlord für sich ganz alleine, ohne Jakens nerviges Gemecker. Ein kaum wahrnehmbares lächeln glitt über ihr Gesicht und sie schloss die Augen.

-

-

-

Zwei Tage...Zwei verdammte Tage mit einen Idioten, der dümmlich vor sich hin grinsend, ihm gegenüber saß. Auf was der Taiyoukai genau saß, wusste er nicht so genau. Es war weich und Rin hatte es gemütlich hier. Er sah kurz auf ihre schlafende Gestalt, dann sah er sich in dem Raum um, in dem er sich befand. Das Ding auf dem er saß, hatte die Menschenmutter Sofa genannt, neben ihm war ebenfalls eines. Ein kleiner Tisch vor ihm, auf dem sein Halbbruder hockte. An der Decke hing etwas, was er noch nie gesehen hatte. An den Wänden standen ein paar Schränke und hinter dem Hanyou stand ein Kasten, den er nicht zu identifizieren wusste. Sein Blick wanderte wieder zu seinem Bruder und Sesshoumaru fragte sich, was in dessen Gedanken vor sich ging.

Die Menschenfrau kam mit ihren Kindern rein und sagte fröhlich:" Ich hoffe es ist nicht so schlimm, wenn Sie und das Mädchen sich ein Zimmer teilen." Sesshoumaru schüttelte knapp mit den Kopf, warum sollte er was da gegen haben, schließlich schlief Rin immer in seiner Nähe, die just in diesem Moment erwachte und gähnend ihre Umgebung betrachtet, wo war sie noch gleich? Ach ja, in Kagomes Welt, in der es hoffentlich was zu Essen gab. Sie hatte Hunger und ihr Magen machte dies auch deutlich. Vollkommen entzückt nahm Kagomes Mutter die Hand der Kleinen und führte sie zur Küche, plazierte sie auf einen Stuhl und machte etwas Essen.

Ihr Beschützer war den beiden vorsorglich gefolgt, nicht das seinem Mädchen noch etwas passierte. Wie vom Donner gerührt blieb er in der Tür stehen, als er all die Schränke sah. Sein Bruder stand neben ihm und fragte:" Was gibt es denn? Ramen?" Die Frau lächelte ihn an und nickte, während sie das Essen auf den Tisch stellte. Sofort hatte sich Inu Yasha die Schüssel geschnappt und begann vor den Augen der hungrigen Rin alles zu essen, ohne auch nur einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, dass es da noch jemanden gab, der Hunger hatte. Mit großen Augen sah sie zu Sesshoumaru rüber und bevor sich der Halbdämon versah, spürte er kalten Stahl an seiner Kehle.

Kagome, Sota und der Großvater, die ebenfalls die Küche betreten hatten erstarrten, nicht wissend was jetzt passierte. Kagomes Mutter krallte sich am Kühlschrank fest, sie rechnete fest damit, dass es gleich zu einem Kampf kommen würde, was eigentlich so ziemlich jeder in dem kleinen Raum dachte. Zwischen Inu Yashas Mund hingen ein paar Nudeln, während er seinen großen Bruder verwirrt anstarrte. Was war denn jetzt in ihn gefahren, drehte er jetzt schon durch. Er war doch gerade erst eine Stunde in dieser Welt.

Sesshoumarus Augen waren zu Schlitzen geformt, schossen Blitze gen Inu Yasha, als er mit gefährlich leiser Stimme sagte:" Du schmatzendes Stinktier, das da...war...für...Rin!" Inu Yashas Augen wurden groß, als ihm das kleine Mädchen, was ihm gegenüber saß auffiel. Ihre großen Augen starrten die Nudeln in der Schüssel an und ihr Mangen grummelte immer lauter. Sein Gesicht überzog sich mit Schamesröte und schnell gab er die Schüssel, sowie Stäbchen. Rin lächelte zufrieden ihren Beschützer an, der steckte darauf hin Tokajin in die Scheide. Ein letzter böser Blick zu seinem Bruder und er lehnte sich an die Wand, nahe des Fensters um zu beobachten wie seine kleine Rin aß. Und als es so aussah, als ob es ihr schmeckte entspannte der Taiyoukai etwas. Auch die Menschenfamilie atmete beruhigt aus und Kagome lief schnell zu ihrem Freund, um zu sehen ob der auch in Ordnung war. Dieser jedoch beobachtete wie Rin all sein Ramen aufaß und grummelte. Da konnte er nichts machen, denn sonst dürfte wohl sein Magen mit dem Schwert seines Bruders Bekanntschaft machen. Er seufzte und flehte Kagomes Mutter nach mehr an.

Rin hatte in der Zwischenzeit aufgegessen und gesellte sich zu Sesshoumaru. Ein breites lächeln zeigte sich auf ihren Gesicht und lautlos formte sie die Worte:" Danke" Der Dämon blickte in ihre schönen Augen, sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde sanfte, als er sie liebevoll in den Arm nahm und als Antwort kurz nickte. Und während sich die Menschenfamilie lauthals über Inu Yashas Ramensucht lustig machten, drehte sich Sesshoumaru direkt zum Fenster um, so dass das ungleiche Paar hinaus schauen konnte.


	8. Chapter 8

Mir gehört weder Inu Yasha noch die darin vorkommenden Charaktere...leider...TT

Kapitel 8

-

-

-

Es war dunkel geworden und die ersten Sterne waren am Himmel zu sehen. Ein silberner Halbmond erleuchtete schwach den kleinen Garten, hinter dem Haus. Zwischen den Blumen saß eine kleine Person und sang ein fröhliches Lied vor sich hin. Im Schatten des Hauses stand, gut versteckt, Sesshoumaru und beobachtete das Mädchen. Er roch zwar keine Gefahr, aber sie waren in einem fremden Land und wer wusste schon so genau, wie hier die Gefahr aussah. Der Dämon hob seinen Kopf und betrachtete das Sternbild, während er über das erlebte nachdachte.

Nachdem sie mit dem Essen fertig gewesen waren und sein dämlicher Halbbruder einen Saustall zurück gelassen hatte, zeigte Kagome ihnen das kleine Gästezimmer. Für menschliche Verhältnisse war es wahrscheinlich gemütlich eingerichtet, er wusste das nicht so genau, aber Rin gefiel es und das war die Hauptsache. Immerhin musste sie hier schlafen, er brauchte so etwas wie Schlaf nicht...zumindestens nicht so viel. Natürlich hatte das Mädchen seine Neugierde nicht unterdrücken können und war aufgeregt durch das Zimmer gelaufen. Noch nie hatte sie solch ein riesiges Bett, was dazu auch noch so weich war, gesehen. Ein großes Fenster gab den Blick auf einen Garten frei. An der Wand stand ein Schrank, doch der interessierte das Mädchen nicht wirklich.

Kurz darauf ließ die Miko die beiden Besucher alleine, damit sie einen Augenblick für sich hatten, dennoch warnte sie, dass ihre Mutter bestimmt bald hineinkommen würde um Rin eine gute Nacht zu wünschen. Sesshoumaru grummelte etwas, dann schloss sich die Tür. Auf dem Gesicht seines kleinen Schützlings lag ein breites lächeln, als sie auf das Bett kletterte. Es war so herrlich weich und sie drehte sich hin und her, bis sie sich selber in die Überdecke eingewickelt hatte. Lachend schaute sie zu dem Dämonenlord, der am Fenster stand.

Schließlich merkte Rin, dass dieses Bett besonders gut dazu geeignet war, um darauf rum zu hüpfen und zu springen, was sie natürlich sofort ausprobieren musste. Immer noch in der Decke gehüllt machte sie Luftsprünge, hoch und runter. Sesshoumaru sah durch die Reflexion des Fensters zu, seine Mundwinkel leicht nach oben gezogen. Ein sanfter Gesichtsausdruck lag auf seinem Gesicht, bis...

„ Ahhhhhh...Sesss---"

Rin war mit ihrem Fuß etwas zur Seite gekippt und hatte die Balance verloren. Dadurch das sie noch immer in die Decke gewickelt war, konnte sie ihre Arme zum rudern nicht benutzen und der Boden kam immer näher. Sie hatte gerade noch Zeit ihren Beschützer zu rufen, als sie die Augen schloss, den sicheren Aufprall auf den Boden abwartend. Doch statt dessen viel sie in etwas weiches und als sie ihre Augenlieder flatternd öffnete, starrten ihre braunen Augen direkt in die von Sesshoumaru.

Wohl gehütet lag sie in seinem Arm, sicher vor dem harten Boden. Sanft setzte er sie auf das Bett und wickelte die leichte Decke von ihrem kleinen Körper. Entschuldigend sah sie ihn an und murmelte beschämt:" Gomenasei Sesshoumaru-sama. Ich werde nie wieder auf dem Bett hüpfen." Der Schreck saß noch tief und etwas erleichtert bemerkte sie das knappe nicken des Dämons. Zaghaft lächelnd stand sie auf und sah, wie der Lord zu seinem Fensterplatz zurück ging. Das Mädchen folgte ihm und starrte hinaus, besah sich den Mond und die Sterne, bis ihr Blick auf den kleinen Garten fiel. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie presste ihre Gesicht gegen die Scheibe, lachend schaute sie zu Sesshoumaru hoch und fragte:" Kann...kann ich dort hin?" Flehend sah sie ihn an, ihre Augen glänzten und der Dämonenlord wusste, dass er dem nicht wieder stehen konnte.

Kühl betrachtete er den Verschluß des Fensters, probierte hin und her, bis er das Metallding nach rechts drehte und sich das Fenster öffnete. Ein sehr interessanter Mechanismus, dachte er sich und nahm das Mädchen auf den Arm. Wie ein Blitz sprang er heraus und landete sanft im Garten. Dort ließ er das Kind runter und verschanzte sich im Schatten. Hoffentlich hatten Inu Yasha und seine Miko nicht gesehen, wie er ein Menschenkind ihren Wunsch erfüllte. Davon mal abgesehen tat er das in letzter Zeit ziemlich oft. Sesshoumaru verzog das Gesicht und fragte sich, ob er vielleicht schon so schwach war, dass er nicht einmal mehr den Hundeblick einer kleinen Göre ertragen konnte.

Doch ein Blick zu ihr und er wusste, dass es das richtige gewesen war, mit ihr in diesen lächerlichen Garten zu kommen. Er beobachtete wie sie ein paar bunte Blumen pflückte, sich dann in das Gras setzte, ihr Lied von ihm sang und dabei einen Kranz, der sicherlich für ihn bestimmt war, bastelte. Jedesmal fragte er sich, was das Mädchen daran fand und warum sie so fasziniert von Blumen war. Er verstand das nicht wirklich, doch ließ er sie gewähren. Ihr Lachen war weitaus angenehmer, als ihr bedrücktes schweigen, was nicht einmal Jaken abkonnte.

„Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Der Angesprochene wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und kalt blickte er zu dem Mädchen runter, dass stolz vor ihm stand und ein paar Blumen zu ihm hoch hielt. Überraschender Weise hielt sie den Blumenkranz hinter ihrem Rücken versteckt. Rin bemerkte seinen Blick und flüsterte verschwörerisch:" Der ist für Kagome, weil sie so nett ist. Und für ihre Mama, weil sie genauso nett ist." Aha, dachte der Dämonenlord und nahm die Blumen von ihr entgegen, darauf bedacht das Kind nicht mit seinen Klauen zu verletzen. Sie wollte also den Menschen danken, dass sie beide hier bleiben durften. Nun er würde sich mit Sicherheit nicht bedanken, immerhin war es nicht seine Schuld, dass er und Rin hier bleiben musste...Stop...wieso hörte er sich gerade an, wie sein Halbbruder?

Rin war müde geworden und gähnte herzhaft. Sie befand sich bereits auf den Weg ins Reich der Träume und halbherzig streckte sie ihre Arme aus. Sesshoumaru wusste ganz genau, was sie wollte und nahm das Mädchen in den Arm. Normalerweise hätte sie längst geschlafen, aber der Tag war für sie voller Abenteuer gewesen und sicherlich würde sie morgen sehr lange schlafen. Kurz legte sich ein kaum wahrnehmbares lächeln auf das Gesicht des kühlen Mannes, dann sprang er wieder in das Zimmer. Vorsichtig legte er Rin, die bereits eingeschlafen war, kaum befand sie sich in den starken Armen ihres Beschützers, in das Bett und deckte sie zu. Den Blumenkranz und die Blumen legte er auf den kleinen Nachttisch, schließlich verschloß er wieder das Fenster .

Einen Augenblick später kam die Menschenmutter herein und flüsterte, als ihr Blick auf Rin fiel:" Ich wollte nur eine schöne Nacht wünschen..."

„ Die Blumen hat sie gepflückt, sie sind für sie."

Sesshoumaru sah Kagomes Mutter nicht an, seine Stimme war so unterkühlt, dass es der Frau schauerte. Schnell nahm sie die Blumen, lächelte zu dem schlafenden Mädchen. Sie erinnerte sich, wie es damals mit ihrer Tochter gewesen war und sanft strich sie ihr ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Was für ein niedliches Mädchen, dachte sie und wünschte Sesshoumaru eine gute Nacht, dann verschwand sie wieder.

Der Inuyoukai wartete einen Moment ab, er hörte wie die Schritte der Menschenfrau leiser wurden, dann roch er nach seinem Bruder. Er und seine Miko waren weiter unten, wahrscheinlich schliefen die beiden schon lange. Er entspannte sich und ging langsam zu dem Bett. Eine Weile starrte er auf Rins friedliches Gesicht, dann setzte er sich auf das Bett. Noch zwei Tage...zwei Tage und er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass noch sehr viel passieren würde in diesem Zeitraum. Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem schlafendem Wesen zu und strich ihr sanft über die Wange. Im Geiste wünschte er ihr süße Träume, dann wartete er darauf das die Sonne wieder aufging und ein neuer Tag began...

-

-

-

So das war das Kapitel für diese Woche, ich hoffe irgend jemand liest es und hinterläßt ein Kommentar


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, als erstes mir gehört weder Inu Yasha noch die darin vorkommenden Charaktere.

Dann zu den Reviews:

Feael – Ich versuche möglichst immer am Wochenende ein Kapitel fertig zu machen. Hat bisher auch immer geklappt g Ich hoffe es gefällt dir auch weiter hin.

Baghira - Danke, danke für dein Kommentar

Kurz etwas zur Geschichte, eigentlich wäre es ja jetzt schön irgendwas weihnachtliches zu schreiben, blöderweise haben die gerade Frühling oder Sommer. Von daher überlege ich, ob ich einen Geburtstag oder den White Day schreibe, für Anregungen wäre ich sehr dankbar.

Ansonsten wünsche ich einen schönen dritten Advent

* * *

Kapitel 9

-

Durch das Fenster trafen die Lichtstrahlen der Sonne auf zwei aneinander geschmiegte Körper. Ein paar Hundeohren wackelten empfindlich und das dazu gehörige Gesicht kuschelte sich enger an das des Mädchens. Es war still im Haus, jeder schien noch zu schlafen, selbst die Vögel hatten ihr Morgenlied noch nicht angestimmt. Kagome und Inu Yasha hatten am Abend zuvor noch ein langes Gespräch geführt und waren auf ihrem Bett eingeschlafen. In der Nacht waren sie immer näher zueinander gerückt, Nase an Nase. Der Arm des Hanyous lag beschützend um Kagomes Taille und ihre linke Hand lag sanft auf seiner Brust.

Eine Stunde später öffneten sich die Augen der Miko und starrten das schlafende Gesicht ihres Freundes an. Ihr Herz blieb stehen, ihr Atem stockte. Ihr Gesicht wurde rot und erst jetzt bemerkte sie ihre Hand, schnell zog sie diese zu ihren eigenen Körper zurück. Wie kam sie jetzt von ihm weg, ohne das er wach wurde? Peinlich berührte versuchte sie seinen Arm weg zu schieben, damit sie aufstehen konnte, doch kaum hatte sie ihn berührte schwangen seine Augen auf. Verwirrt blickte er Kagome an, dann wurde er genauso rot wie sie. Stille...

3

2

1

„Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Der Schrei der beiden weckte das gesamte Haus auf sehr unliebsame Weise. Vögel stoben von den Bäumen und protestierten lautstark. Großväterchen fiel aus dem Bett, sah sich wild um und schnappte sich sein Kendoschwert, um seine Familie gegen den imaginären Gegner verteidigen zu können. Kagomes Mutter erwachte aus ihrem Traum und saß kerzengerade in ihrem Bett, während Sota nur den Kopf schüttelte, sich auf die andere Seite drehte und die Bettdecke über den Kopf zog.

„Du...du..! Hast du mich etwa angestarrt, als ich geschlafen habe?", knurrte der Halbdämon, während er sich neben die Tür kauerte um sich von dem Schock zu erholen.

„Anstarren...wer hat den in MEINEM Bett geschlafen?" meckerte Kagome zurück, die tief unter ihre Bettdecke gekrochen war und so versuche ihre Gesichtsröte zu verbergen.

„In deinem Bett? Keh...gib es doch zu, es hat dir gefallen."

„...ge-gefallen?" Kagomes Stimme wurde deutlich kühler und Inu Yashas Augen weiteten sich, er wusste was jetzt kam, er wusste es ganz genau. Seine Hand wanderte langsam zur Türklinke und bevor Kagome das verhasste Wort aussprechen konnte, rannte der junge Halbdämon, als ob der Tod persönlich hinter ihm her wäre, los. Die Treppen hoch, rechte Tür oder linke Tür? Panisch entschied er sich für die rechte. Er riss sie auf, verschwand darin und verriegelte die Tür. Mit dem Rücken lehnte er sich an das Holz und atmete heftig ein und aus, bevor er dachte, das er der Gefahr fürs erste entkommen war.

Entkommen? Oh nein, denn der Hanyou war direkt in das Zimmer von Rin und Sesshoumaru gelaufen. Inu Yasha schnüffelte mit der Nase, seine Augen weiteten sich und blickte direkt in die goldenen Augen seines Bruders.

Rin hatte friedlich geschlafen, während der Inuyoukai über ihren Schlaf gewacht hatte. Die ganze Zeit hatte er auf dem Bett gesessen, hier und da ihren friedlichen Gesichtsausdruck beobachtet und Strähnen ihres Haares aus dem Gesicht gestrichen, wenn sie sich gedreht hatte. Er selber war nur für kurze Zeit eingenickt, doch die fremden Gerüche der Menschen, des Hauses und der Geruch seines Halbbruder hatten ihn immer wieder wach werden lassen. Und so besah er sich den Sonnenaufgang und wartete...bis zwei gellende Schreie seine empfindlichen Ohren trafen, er winselte kurz und schloss Schmerzverzehrt die Augen.

Rin wachte auf, setzte sich kerzengerade hin und blickte sich ängstlich um. Sie sprang aus dem Bett und lief zu ihrem Beschützer, ihre Hände umfassten sein Bein und ihr Gesicht drückte sich in den weichen Stoff. Mit undurchdringlichen Gesicht starrte der Dämonenlord auf das Mädchen runter. Er musste den Instinkt unterdrücken sie in den Arm zu nehmen oder wenigstens ihr beruhigend über den Rücken zu streicheln, er war ein Dämon...er würde das nicht machen. Doch als das Kind hoch schaute, mit den großen braunen Augen, die ihn ängstlich und nach Schutz suchend ansahen, verwarf er all seine guten Absichten und strich sanft über ihre Haare, wischte eine Strähne aus ihrem Gesicht.

Ein plötzliches Poltern, das Aufreißen der Tür und der markante Geruch verließ Sesshoumaru dazu sich umzudrehen. Wie ein ängstlicher Welpe presste er sich an die Tür und schnaufte, der Dämon nahm an das diese Kagome ihm die Hölle heiß machen wollte. Aber das sich sein Halbbruder so erniedrigend benahm und vor der Frau davon lief, statt seinen Mann zu stehen, ließ ihn bezweifeln, dass die beiden Tatsächlich das gleiche Blut inne hatten. Sesshoumaru zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah den Hanyou an, bis dieser endlich bemerkte in wessen Zimmer er gelaufen war.

Inu Yasha schluckte schwer, als er den Blick seines Bruders bemerkte. Er sah ziemlich finster drein und das kleine Mädchen, dass sich hinter seinem Bein versteckt hielt, hatten er und Kagome wohl auch sehr unsanft geweckt. Rin streckte ihren Kopf vor und fragte zögerlich:" Inu Yasha-sama...ist ein Dämon in diesem Haus oder etwas anderes gefährliches?"

Der Angesprochene hätte beinahe gelacht, selbstverständlich war ein Dämon im Haus, sie stand direkt hinter ihm. Doch Sesshoumarus warf ihm einen Wehe-du-sagst-ein-Wort-sonst-bist-du-Tod-Blick zu und so schüttelte er nur den Kopf. „ Tut mir Leid das wir dich geweckt haben, Rin...da..äh, war nur eine Spinne, an der Wand..hehe."

Sesshoumaru hatte genug und machte einen Schritt auf den Halbdämonen zu, der diesen Wink mit den Zaunpfahl verstand, sich verabschiedete und wie der Blitz aus dem Zimmer verschwand. Der Taiyoukai schloss kurz die Augen und fragte sie, womit er solch einen Idioten als Bruder verdient hatte, als er sich zu seinem kleinen Schützling drehte.

Sein Gesicht nahm sanfte Züge an und die Mundwinkel zuckten leicht nach oben, als er beobachtete, wie das Mädchen nachdenklich drein sah, ihr Zeigefinger tippte unbewußt an ihr Kinn. Dann sah sie ihn an.

„Sesshoumaru-sama?"

„Mhh?"

„Wie kann man Angst vor solch kleinen Tieren wie Spinnen haben?"

Sesshoumaru drehte sich um und brummte etwas, was wie „Menschen" klang, doch Rin wusste, dass er lächelte, auch wenn sie nicht wusste warum. Warum sollte sie sich auch darüber Gedanken machen? Ihr Beschützer lächelte und das war das wichtigste. Auf ihrem Gesicht breitete sich das schönste und größte Grinsen aus und lachend lief sie zu ihm.

* * *

So Kapitel ist fertig. Die die es lesen, schreiben doch bitte, bitte, ein Kommentar und denkt dran, sagt mir, ob ich was über den White Day oder einen Geburtstag schreiben soll. 


	10. Chapter 10

So es ist wieder Zeit für ein neues Kapitel

Danke für die beiden Reviews, hab mich wie immer sehr darüber gefreut. Im übrigen hab ich mich entschieden den White Day zu schreiben und da ja Weihnachten is, mach ich dafür noch eine extra Geschichte, was aber ein One-Shot sein wird und in der modernen Zeit spielt, das Pairing wird Sess/Rin sein. Da könnt ihr euch dann schon mal freuen, lol

Ach ja und mir gehört nicht Inuyasha und sonstiges

* * *

Kapitel 10

-

Gelangweilt saßen Inu Yasha und Sesshoumaru am Küchentisch und warteten auf die beiden weiblichen Wesen in ihrem Leben. Nachdem der Hanyou das Zimmer verlassen hatte, war Kagomes Mutter herein gekommen und hatte Rin mitgenommen, um sie in die Badewanne zu stecken und ihr neue Kleidung zu geben. In dem Zimmer hatte sie auch gleich welche für den Dämonenlord dagelassen.

Nicht sonderlich begeistert hatte er die Sachen durchgesehen, eine Hose aus einem Stoff, die er nicht kannte (Die Menschenfrau nannte es Jeans) einen schwarzen Pullover, schwarze Socken und Schuhe, die er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Im ersten Moment hatte er sich gefragt, ob er sowas wirklich anziehen musste, dann jedoch fiel ihm ein, dass er nicht in seiner Welt sondern in einer anderen war, dem entsprechend sollte er vielleicht nicht all zu sehr auffallen, auch wenn er nicht das Bedürfnis hatte dieses Haus zu verlassen und durch irgendwelche lärmenden Straßen zu laufen. Also hatte sich Sesshoumaruumgekleidet ( _A/N: in meiner Geschichte hat Sesshoumaru beide Arme, ich weiß gerade gar nicht, ob ich das irgendwo schon geschrieben_ ) und sich in dem Spiegel, der neben der Tür hing betrachtet. So schlecht sah er gar nicht aus, auch wenn diese menschliche Kleidung doch recht unbequem war. Der Taiyoukai war dann hinunter gegangen, immer den Geruch seines dämlichen Halbbruders folgend.

Sesshoumaru grummelte und fragte sich, wie lange man braucht um ein einfaches Bad zu nehmen. Schlechtgelaunt besah er sich kurz seinen Verwandten, der in ähnlicher Kleidung rumlief wie er, außer das Inu Yasha noch eine Mütze auf hatte um die Hundeohren zu verbergen. Plötzlich sprang der Hanyou auf und lief wie ein Irrer hin und her, bis er mit der Faust auf den Tisch haute und brüllte:" KAGOME! ICH HAB HUNGER!"

Der Dämonenlord hätte aufheulen können, das Geschrei seines Halbbruders ging ihm a) auf die Nerven, b) tat es in seinen empfindlichen Ohren weh und c) warum hatte seine Menschenmutter ihm nicht beigebracht sich selber zu versorgen? Missmutig zog Sesshoumaru seine Augenbraue in die Höhe und meinte unterkühlt:" Baka" Inu Yasha riss den Kopf rum und starrte seinen Bruder wütend an. "Was hast du gesagt, du Bastard?" Innerlich schüttelte der Dämon den Kopf, warum eigentlich immer er? „ Baka"...

* * *

Rin stand, nachdem sie in das Badezimmer geführt worden war, vor einer Badewanne, die gefüllt mit duftendem Wasser war. Kagomes Mutter hatte gesagt, dass sei der Duft der Rosen und das Mädchen freute sich sehr darauf in das Rosenwasser zu springen, doch sie musste noch auf die Mutter warten, da sie ihretwas bringen wollte. In dem Moment kam die Frau mit ihrer Tochter rein und reichte ihr Handtücher und Kleidung, die so ähnlich aussah wie die, die Kagome trug. Die beiden lächelten das Kind an und sagten:" Das sind Handtücher, damit kannst du deinen Körper und die Haare trocknen. Und das hier sind Sachen von Kagome, die sie trug, als sie in deinem Alter war."

Da Kagome bei Rin bleiben wollte, verabschiedete sich ihre Mutter und die beiden waren alleine. „ Du kannst ruhig ins Wasser Rin. Ich muss mich auch noch fertig machen. Dann können wir Frühstücken und danach muss ich zur Schule." Das Mädchen saß in der Zwischenzeit im warmen Wasser und fuhr mit den Fingern über den Schaum. Dann nahm sie davon etwas auf ihre Fingerspitze und steckte diese in den Mund. Es schmeckte ekelig und schnell spuckte das Mädchen den Schaum wieder aus. Kagome, die das gesehen hatte musste lachen und setzte sich auf den Badewannenrand.

„ Rin, du darfst das Wasser nicht trinken, die Seife ist nicht gesund für dich, verstehst du?"

Rin nickte und Kagome holte ein Flasche hervor. Das ältere Mädchen erklärte ihr, dass es für ihre Haare sei und schüttete etwas von dem Inhalt auf ihre schwarzen Locken. Dann schäumte Kagome Rins Haare und spülte sie mit Wasser aus. Während der ganzen Prozedur hatte die Kleine ihre Augen geschlossen, denn dieses gut riechende Zeug war nicht für ihr Gesicht gedacht. All das kam ihr sehr merkwürdig vor, denn normaler Weise würde sie in einer heißen Quelle sitzen und sich mit ganz normalen Wasser waschen, Wasser das nicht nach Rosen duftete. Ob ihrem geliebten Sesshoumaru auffallen würde, dass sie heute besonders gut roch? Bestimmt! Nach einer halben Stunde durfte Rin aus dem Wasser raus und Kagome wickelte sie in ein weiches Handtuch, wrang die Haare des Mädchens aus und wickelte auch diese in ein kleineres Handtuch. Rin blieb erstmal so stehen, während die Miko schnell Zähne putze und sich das Gesicht wusch.

Lächelnd drehte sie sich zu der Kleinen um und sagte:" So du bist trocken, komm machen wir dich etwas hübsch. Schließlich ist heute der White Day und da sollten alle Mädchen gut aussehen, nicht wahr?" Kagome gab ihr die Unterwäsche und das Oberhemd. Da Rin nichts damit anzufangen wusste, wurde ihr geholfen. „ Kagome-san? Was ist denn White Day? Ist das was besonderes?" Kagome war kurz verwirrt und fragte sich, warum die Kleine nicht wusste, was heute für ein besonderer Tag war, bis ihr wieder einfiel, dass es in Rins Zeit diesen Tag noch gar nicht gab.

Während Kagome dem Mädchen einen Pullover und die Strumpfhose anzog erzählte sie fröhlich:" Also der White Day ist ein ganz besonderer Tag, denn heute schenken alle Jungs den Mädchen welches sie mögen weiße Schokolade. Und je teuerer diese Schokolade ist, desto mehr mag der Junge das Mädchen. Ich hoffe Inu Yasha denkt an diesen Tag. Immerhin habe ich ihm am Valentinstag auch Schokolade gekauft und die war nicht gerade billig. Ach ja am Valentinstag schenken die Mädchen den Jungen Schokolade." Kagome half Rin dabei den Rock anzuziehen und besah sich dann kritisch den Anblick des Mädchens, bis sich ein grinsen auf ihr Gesicht stahl. Sie stellte das Mädchen vor den Spiegel und Rins Augen wurden groß.

Sie drehte und wendete sich und musste zugeben, dass sie sehr hübsch aussah. Ihre Haare hatte Kagome hochgesteckt und Rin fühlte sich wie eine richtige Prinzessin. Sie drehte sich zu der Miko um und fragte:" Kagome-san? Hast du Inu Yasha-sama teuere Schokolade geschenkt, weil du ihn sehr magst?" Die Angesprochenen räusperte sich etwas und Rin meinte, sogar etwas Röte in ihrem Gesicht zu sehen. „ Äh..haha...ähm nein. Ich meine guck dir Inu Yasha an, wer mag schon jemanden mit Hundeohren und überhaupt, er ist viel zu arrogant, eingebildet und so."

Rin legte den Kopf schief und fragte:" Aber du möchtest, dass er dir weiße Schokolade schenkt, oder?" Kagomes Augen weiteten sich und schnell drehte sie sich um und murmelte:" Nun ja, wer kriegt denn nicht gerne Schokolade..." In dem Moment hörten die beiden Mädchen das Gebrüll Inu Yashas und irgendwie war Kagome auch froh, so der Befragung des Kindes entkommen zu können. Lächelnd nahm sie Rins Hand und sagte verschwörerisch:" Aber sag Inu Yasha nichts von unserem Gespräch, ja. Das ist ein Geheimnis zwischen uns beiden." Rin nickte kräftig und die beiden verließen das Bad, um sich auf den Weg in die Küche zu machen.

Als die beiden den Raum betraten, standen sich die beiden Brüder mit erhobenen Schwertern gegenüber, funkelten sich wütend an. „ Inu Yasha...ich mach jetzt Frühstück." Der Halbdämon nickte leicht und ließ das Schwert sinken, vor dem Frühstück würde er sich nicht auf einen Kampf einlassen, wahrscheinlich würde er eh vor Hunger gestorben sein, noch bevor sein Bruder ihn überhaupt mit seinem Schwert halbieren konnte. Grummelndstellte er sich zu Kagome und mauelte:" Was hat das denn so lange gedauert?" „Entschuldige Inu Yasha, aber ich habe mich noch ein wenig mit Rin unterhalten." „ Keh." Kagome lächelte still in sich hinein und fragte sich, wann ihr Freund ihr die Schokolade geben würde. Er hatte es bestimmt nicht vergessen...und wenn doch, würde er den morgigen Tag nicht überleben.

Auch Sesshoumaru hatte sein Schwert zurück gesteckt und sah zu seinem kleinen Schützling runter. Etwas irritiert bemerkte er die Veränderung an ihrem natürlichen Geruch. Statt wie Wildblumen und Freiheit zu riechen, durch strömte seine Nase der Duft von Rosen. Überhaupt sah sie merkwürdig in der Kleidung der Menschen aus und die Haare waren auch anders als sonst. Dennoch kam er nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass sie noch viel niedlicher aussah, als sonst. Sesshoumaru knurrte kurz und setzte sich wieder zurück, er hasste es, wenn sich seine Gedanken verselbstständigten, vorallem wenn es um das Menschenmädchen ging. Menschen waren nicht nützlich, sie waren nicht hübsch und vorallem waren sie nicht NIEDLICH!

Doch genau dieses niedliche Mädchen setzte sich auf seinen Schoß, kuschelte sich an seine Brust und der Dämonenlord musste sich zusammen reißen, sie nicht zu drücken. Rins große Augen, die voller Liebe zu ihm waren sahen in seine kalten, goldenen. Er brauchte ihr nicht zu sagen, dass er sich um sie sorgte und so, das Mädchen wusste es eh, sobald sie in seine Augen sah. Wahrscheinlich war das Kind, das MENSCHENkind, die einzige, die wusste, was in ihm vorging und so konnte sie auch den sanften Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht deuten. Rin lächelte und freute sich, dass ihr Sesshoumaru sie hübsch fand und das war das wichtigste. Sie fand auch, dass seine neue Kleidung ihm besonders gut stand. Es betonte seine starke Figur und die weißsilbernen Haare stachen als besonderes Merkmal hervor, wurden sogar durch den schwarzen Pullover noch betont. Ihr Beschützer war das schönste Wesen auf der ganzen weiten Welt. Stolz und zufrieden beobachtete sie, wie Kagome das Frühstück auftischte und Inu Yasha dabei half. Schließlich kamen auch Souta, die Mutter und der Großvater, um etwas von dem leckeren Frühstück abzubekommen.

* * *

So das war das Kapitel für diese Woche. Ich hoffe es hat gefallen und hinterlasst ein KOmmentar wenn ihr möchtet. 


	11. Chapter 11

So da bin ich wieder. Ich hoffe ihr wurdet alle reich zu Weihnachten beschenkt und verlebt noch zwei schöne Weihnachtstage.

Zu den Reviews:

Danke schön an Baghira

Feael – Du darfst deinen Besitz behalten g

Und an Shadow – Leider muss ich sagen, dass dieses Verhalten zwischen Kag und Inu noch eine ganze Weile auch im Manga anhalten wird. Ich weiß nicht ob du die deutschen Bänder oder die japanischen ließt, aber ich kaufe mir nur die japanischen und da sind die ja schon etwas weiter, was nicht heißt, dass sie sich anders benehmen würden. seufz

* * *

Kapitel 11

Nach dem Frühstück rannten Kagome und Souta los, um ihre Schulsachen zu holen, die Mutter lief los um ihre beiden Kinder zu verabschieden und ihnen einen schönen Tag zu wünschen. Der alte Großvater machte sich zum Schrein auf, um ein morgendliches Gebet zu sprechen. Inu Yasha ging in das Wohnzimmer und setzte sich auf die Couch, sich fragend, ob er irgendwas vergessen hatte, weil Kagome besonders freundlich zu ihm war, vielleicht etwas zu freundlich... er hatte was vergessen, soviel stand fest und wenn er nicht schnellstens raus bekam was, würde die Miko ihm die Hölle heiß machen.

Während so alle beschäftigt waren, saßen Sesshoumaru und Rin in der Küche und starrten den Küchentisch an, der an ein Schlachtfeld erinnerte. Auf dem Tisch lagen Krümel überall verstreut, Besteck und Teller lagen kreuz und quer, Marmeladenflecke klebten auf dem Tisch und auf dem Boden und wenn der Dämonenlord sich an das barbarische Essverhalten seines Halbbruder zurück erinnerte, wurde ihm schlecht. Ein Glück für ihn, dass er solch einen Menschenfraß nicht zu sich nahm. Selbst Rin hatte mehr Manieren als dieser gefräßige Idiot, der sich im Moment, zu Sesshoumarus Erstaunen, ziemlich ruhig verhielt.

Rin hüpfte von seinen Beinen und drehte sich grinsend zu ihm um, als Kagome in die Küche gestürmt kam und sich hastig von ihnen verabschiedete. Das kleine Mädchen winkte ihr nach. Dann hörten sie die Tür knallen, ein paar Stimmen und es wurde ruhig. Sesshoumaru seufzte, was für eine anstrengende Familie. Eine kleine Hand schob sich in seine Pranken und zog ihn überraschend vom Stuhl. Eine Augenbraue hob sich und kühl blickte er seinen Schützling an, sich fragend was dieser schelmische Blick zu bedeuten hatte.

„ Komm mit, Sesshoumaru-sama. Wir haben was zu erledigen!"

Ein fast böses grinsen flog über ihr Gesicht, bevor sich Rins Gesicht wieder in das eines unschuldigen Kindes verwandelte, was keiner Fliege was zu Leide tun konnte. Sesshoumaru schluckte, er hatte das Gefühl, dass das Mädchen irgendwas ausheckte und er darin involviert werden würde. Und das wiederum passte ihm gar nicht, allerdings befürchtete er, dass es Rin egal sein würde und sie ihm diesen Hundeblick schenken würde und dann würde sein Herz erweichen und er würde zu allem Ja und Amen sagen. Das war einfach zum heulen und sich seinem Schicksal ergebend, ließ er sich von dem Mädchen in das Wohnzimmer ziehen, wo ein nachdenklicher Inu Yasha saß.

Endlich ließ Rin die Hand ihres geliebten Dämons los, der sich mit verschränkten Armen an die Wand stellte, während sie sich zu dem Halbdämonen auf die Couch setzte. Sie setzte einen besonders harmlosen und naiven Gesichtsausdruck auf, damit dieser Vielfraß ja nicht mitbekommen würde, was sie vorhatte. Denn sie hatte während das ganzen Frühstücks beobachtet, wie Inu Yasha keine weiße Schokolade heraus geholt hatte und sie hatte auch gesehen, wie Kagome immer trauriger deswegen wurde, auch wenn die Miko es versucht hatte diesen Umstand vor den anderen zu verbergen. Doch sie war jetzt schon so lange mit Sesshoumaru zusammen, dass sie gut gelernt hatte, andere zu durch schauen. Geschickt plazierte sie ein naives lächeln und sagte dann zu Sesshoumaru gewandt:

„ Du Sesshoumaru-sama?"

„Mhh?"

„ Weißt du das heute der White Day ist?"

Sesshoumaru zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen und starrte das Kind an, als ob es verrückt sei. Was hatte dieses Kind bitte schön für Gedanken? Doch dann fiel ihm sein kleiner Bruder auf, der wie versteinert da saß, die Augen gerade aus gerichtet. Die Ohren waren leicht in Rins Richtung gedreht und etwas amüsiert sah er, dass es in dem kleinen Hirn seines Halbbruders arbeitete. Sowas sah man Inu Yasha immer gleich an und so beschloss Sesshoumaru Rins Spielchen mitzuspielen, was auch immer das alles zu bedeuten hatte.

„White Day?."

Rin klatschte in die Hände und sagte freudestrahlend:" Also, der White Day ist ein Tag, an dem alle Jungs den Mädchen, die sie besonders gerne mögen weiße Schokolade geben, denn vorher haben die Mädchen den Jungen Schokolade geschenkt und...ist das nicht toll?"

Sesshoumaru starrte das Mädchen an, was war denn toll daran jemandem weiße Schokolade zu schenken, hatten die Menschen in dieser Welt denn gar kein Verstand mehr? Normaler weise würden die Menschen, wenn sie jemanden mögen , heiraten... scheinbar wurde das in dieser Welt so nicht mehr gemacht. Nun ja ihm sollte es egal sein. Sein Blick wanderte weiter zu Inu Yasha, der just in diesem Moment aufsprang und schrie:" Jetzt weiß ich was ich vergessen habe. Verdammt. Wo kriege ich diese Schokolade her?"

Rin lächelte breit und fragte Scheinheilig: „ Schokolade, Inu Yasha-sama?" Etwas verwirrt sah der Halbdämon zu dem Mädchen runter, dann ließ er sich auf die Couch fallen und erzählte etwas zerknautscht: „Naja ich muss Kagome diese weiße Schokolade schenken...sie bringt mich um, wenn sie heute keine bekommt..." Ein verächtliches Schnauben drang an die Ohren des Hanyous, worauf dieser sofort wieder aufsprang und seinen Bruder wütend ansah und brüllte: „ Was willst du Sesshoumaru, he?" „ Du bist eine Beleidigung für unseres Vaters Blut, wegen einer Menschenfrau solch eine Aufruhr zu machen, baka!" „ Keh, wenigstens habe ich jemanden ..."

Kagomes Mutter kam herein und sah die beiden Brüder streiten. Die ganze Zeit hatte sie von der Küche aus zugehört, was das Mädchen erzählt hatte und lächelnd sagte sie:" Nun Inu Yasha, wenn du Kagome noch Schokolade kaufen willst, solltest du das jetzt tun. Nicht wahr?" Dann drückte sie Rin etwas Geld in die Hand und sagte:" Warum geht ihr nicht alle zusammen in die Stadt. Vielleicht mag Rin ja auch etwas Schokolade."

Sofort war Inu Yasha zu Rin gesprungen, hatte sie sich unter den Arm geklemmt und war aus dem Fenster gesprungen. Mit leicht geöffnetem Mund blickte Sesshoumaru seinen rennenden Bruder hinter her. Was zum Teufel...? Eine unglaubliche Wut machte sich in ihm breit, wie konnte dieser Bastard es wagen seine Rin mit diesen dreckigen Pfoten anzutatschen und dann auch noch mit dem Mädchen ohne seine Erlaubnis zu verschwinden. Doch bevor der Dämonenlord hinter her sprinten konnte, drückte ihm die lächelnde Menschenfrau noch etwas Silber in seine Hand. Er nickte ihr kurz zu und verschwand dann ebenfalls aus dem Fenster um seinem Bruder Rin entreißen zu können. Kagomes Mutter schrie ihm noch etwas hinter her, doch das interessierte ihn nicht sonderlich.

Sesshoumaru verschwand in einem gleißenden Licht, bis er seinen Bruder erreicht hatte, welcher gerade versuchte mit einer zappelnden Rin zurecht zu kommen. Und bevor Inu Yasha das Mädchen ausschimpfen konnte, spürte einen dumpfen Schlag auf seinem Kopf. Sein Griff lockerte sich um Rin und das Mädchen fiel zu Boden. Vor ihr stand ein wütender Dämon, der im Begriff war seinen Bruder zu töten.

„ Argh, Sesshoumaru, wofür war das denn?" Sesshoumarus Augen wurden zu schlitzen und Inu Yasha ging einige Schritte zurück, bis ihm wieder einfiel, dass er Rin einfach so mit genommen hatte, und der Halbdämon war sich sicher, das genau diese Aktion seinem Bruder nicht sonderlich gefallen hatte. Seufzend sagte er:" Tut mit Leid...aber die Schokolade ist wichtig, ok. Komm schon Sesshoumaru, wir regeln das, wenn wir wieder in unserer Welt sind." Sesshoumaru hob eine Augenbraue, nickte dann jedoch. Rin war nicht verletzt und schien auch sonst keinen weiteren Schaden genommen zu haben, aber Inu Yasha würde das später noch bereuen.

Der Dämonenlord wartete bis Rin sich einigermaßen wieder zurecht gemacht hatte, während sein kleiner Bruder wie ein Irrer hin und her lief. Sesshoumaru besah sich kurz das Geld in seiner Hand, nicht wirklich wissend was er damit anfangen sollte und steckte es in dann in die Hosentasche. Endlich war Rin auch fertig und die drei machten sich auf den Weg in die Stadt...

* * *

So es ist nicht sonderlich gut geworden..mhh..naja, das nächste wird besser. Ach ja ich wünsche allen einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr, trinkt nicht soviel Alkohol


	12. Chapter 12

So, ich bin aus dem Urlaub zurück und hoffe mal das alle gut in das neue Jahr gerutscht sind. Heute machen sich unsere geliebten Helden auf in die Stadt, mal schauen was ihnen da so passieren wird.

Liebe Grüße auch an die Reviews, hab mich wie immer sehr gefreut.

Ach ja und mir gehört weder Inu Yasha noch die darin vorkommenden Charaktere

* * *

Kapitel 12

Rin hüpfte neben Sesshoumaru her, während Inu Yasha voraus ging. Der Halbdämon hatte nur ein Problem im Moment, wo zum Henker sollte er die Schokolade finden, die Kagome haben wollte. Er kannte sich in der Stadt nicht wirklich gut aus, außer vielleicht den Weg zu der Schule seiner Freundin und wenn er dann doch vergaß, wo die Schule war, konnte er immer noch Kagomes Geruch aufnehmen. Er warf einen Blick hinter sich, die Miene seines Bruders war wie immer ausdruckslos und das kleine Mädchen freute sich einfach nur, ein kleines Abenteuer zu erleben und Inu Yasha war gespannt, wie die beiden sich in der Innenstadt benehmen würden.

Am liebsten wäre der Halbdämon wesentlich schneller gelaufen, doch seine beiden Mitläufer dachten nicht im Traum daran, sich durch eine Gegend hetzen zu lassen, die sie nicht kannten. Allmählich kam die große Straße in Sicht und es wurden immer mehr Autos, die an ihnen vorbei zogen. Jedesmal wenn eines dieser Dinger an ihnen vorbei kam, blieb Rin wie angewurzelt stehen und bewegte sich erst wieder, wenn Sesshoumaru ihr es sagte. Aber auch der Dämonenlord war jedesmal verwirrt, wenn eines dieser merkwürdigen, lärmenden und vorallem stinkenden Merkwürdigkeiten an der kleinen Gruppe vorbei kam. Und dieses graue Gas, was dort raus kam bereitete ihm Kopfschmerzen. Davon mal abgesehen fragte er sich was hier überhaupt vorging und was all das war. Allerdings würde er sich eher die Zunge abbeißen, als seinen mickrigen Halbbruder danach zu fragen, doch wozu gab es Rin...

„ Inu Yasha-sama, was ist das da?"

„Autos"

„Aha...Inu Yasha-sama? Was sind Autos?"

„ Äh...das ist so ähnlich, wie eines der Karren in unserer Welt, nur dass die Menschen in der Zukunft sowas gebaut haben."

„Aber diese Karren, werden nicht von Pferden gezogen, Inu Yasha-sama, warum ist das so?"

„Weil die Pferde im Wagen drinnen sind."

„ IM WAGEN? Aber Pferde sind doch viel größer, als dieses...äh, Autos."

„ Nun ja, es sind sehr kleine Pferde."

„ Ne, Inu Yasha-sama? Kann ich so ein kleines Pferd sehen?"

„. ..."

„ Inu Yasha-sama?"

„ Argh...SESSHOUMARU!"

„ ... Rin."

„ Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

„ Sei Leise...für mich, bitte."

„ HAI!"

Sesshoumaru musste beinahe grinsen, als er das verzweifelte Gesicht seines Halbbruders bemerkte. Er wusste nur zu gut das Rins Fragerei sehr anstrengend war, allerdings hatte er seinem kleinen Bruder wesentlich mehr Geduld zugetraut, wo er doch den kleinen Fuchsdämon mit sich schleppte, der war immerhin auch noch ein Kind. Ohne es zu zeigen, hatte er jedoch dem kleinen Frage-Antwort-Spiel aufmerksam gelauscht und fragte sich, ob Inu Yasha tatsächlich die Wahrheit gesprochen hatte, ihm war nicht bekannt, dass es solch kleine Pferde gab, nicht einmal Dämonen, die die Form von Pferden annahmen waren klein. Also, das war wirklich sehr merkwürdig.

In der Zwischenzeit waren die drei von Hochhäusern umgeben, die Autos waren mehr geworden, die Menschenmenge war gewachsen und rannten wie die Hühner hin und her. Sesshoumarus Kopfschmerzen waren zu einer Migräne geworden, vielleicht auch dadurch dass eine Horde kichernder Mädchen, die alle ausnahmslose schrille Stimmen hatten, hinter ihm waren. Und jedes mal, wenn er den Kopf leicht zur Seite drehte und eines dieser Mädchen mit einem eiskalten Blick durchbohrte, hatte er das Gefühl, dass die anderen Menschenmädchen ihn mit ihren Blicken auszogen und DAS passte ihm überhaupt nicht. Vielleicht sollte er sich auf der Stelle umbringen, oder die Zungen aus ihren plappernden Mäulern schneiden. Er hasste es hier, er hasste den Geruch dieser Stadt, den Geruch der Menschen, er hasste ihre Stimmen, er hasste...

„ Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Nun ja, es gab eine Stimme, die konnte er gerade noch ertragen und ihren Geruch auch. Die goldenen Augen sahen zu dem kleinen Mädchen runter, die vor einem Haus stand, vor dem Blumen in standen...viele Blumen. Rins Augen waren groß, sie hatte noch nie solche schönen Blumen gesehen, die in allen Farben leuchteten und sie förmlich anzogen. Ach wie sehr sie Blumen liebte und am liebsten wollte sie alle haben, doch diese eine da, die Rose, die in einem so schönen weiß strahlte, die wollte sie am allerliebsten haben.

Mit großen, runden Augen starrte sie zu ihrem Beschützer hoch und zeigte auf die Rose, sie wollte sie haben und zwar unter allen Umständen, SOFORT! Und wusste sie ganz genau,Sesshoumaru konnte ihrem Hundeblick nur selten widerstehen und eine Rose, war schließlich nicht die Welt, oder? Sie starrte in seine Augen, die nur sie lesen konnte und sie wusste, sie hatte es geschafft, er würde ihr diese Rose geben.

Sesshoumaru seufzte, wie tief war er eigentlich gesunken, dass ein einziger Blick Rins ihn dazu brachte, alles für dieses Menschenmädchen zu tun. War er wirklich so leicht zu durch schauen, war er so leicht zu manipulieren, war er seinem kleinen Halbbruder wirklich so ähnlich? Das konnte doch nicht sein und WARUM ZUM HENKER BEGAFFTEN IHN DIESE MÄDCHEN IMMER NOCH, als ob er ein exotisches Tier wäre. Besaßen die denn gar keinen Anstand. Es reicht, er würde jede umbringen und Rin dann diese Rose geben. Hoffentlich hatte er dann endlich seine Ruhe.

Langsam drehte er sich um, seine Lippen zu einem grausamen lächeln verzogen, Hass machte sich in ihm breit, als eines der Mädchen vortrat. Mit hoch rotem Gesicht und einem schüchternen grinsen, streckte dieses Menschenmädchen dem Dämonenlord ein kleines Päckchen entgegen und sagte:" Ähm...ich kenne dich zwar nicht, aber ich würde dir gerne diese Schokolade schenken.." Stille breitete sich aus. Eines der Mädchen flüsterte erschrocken:" Yumi, die Schokolade hat dir doch dein Freund heute geschenkt, du kannst doch nicht die weiße..." Doch das Mädchen wurde mit einem bösen Blick, seitens ihrer Freundin unterbrochen und zum Schweigen gebracht. Inu Yasha stierte seinen Bruder wie einen Idioten an, sich fragend, womit der Dämon weiße Schokolade verdient hätte...weiße Schokolade...mhhhh... . Rin hin gegen fühlte eine unglaubliche Wut in ihrem Bauch. Wie konnten diese, diese, ja diese Menschenfrau es wagen, Sesshoumarus Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, wenn er gerade im Begriff war, ihr eine Rose zu geben, das war nicht nett, nein überhaupt nicht. Beleidigt verschränkte sie ihre Arme und drehte dem Hundedämon den Rücken zu, pah, dann holte sie sich die Rose halt alleine.

Sesshoumaru war schockiert, dieses Menschenmädchen wollte ihm ein Geschenk machen, er hätte sie schon früher töten sollen, eindeutig. Seinen Augen wurden zu Schlitzen, die Mädchen bekamen es etwas mit der Angst zu tun und gingen einige Schritte zurück. Sesshoumaru formte eine Faust, bereit jeden zu töten, als..

„ Na junge Dame, was möchtest du denn gerne haben?"

„ Diese Rose da, die weiße."

„Ahh...hier, soll ich sie dir einpacken?"

Rin schüttelte den Kopf und die Frau nannte ein paar Zahlen. Verständnislos, sah das Mädchen die Frau an, nicht wissend, was diese damit meinte. Die Frau erklärte, sie müsse für die Blume bezahlen und das erstaunte Rin noch viel mehr. Wieso musste man hier für Blumen bezahlen, also in ihrer Welt, war das aber nicht so. Die Kleine wollte gerade anfangen zu diskutieren, als eine Hand, der Frau etwas Geld entgegenstreckte und dafür die Rose nahm.

Das Kind sah nach oben und einen breites grinsen machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit. Ihr Sesshoumaru hatte ihr die Blume gekauft. Und mit einem Seitenblick zu dem Mädchen, was alleine dort stand, die Arme immer noch ausgestreckt, mit der Schokolade in der Hand und einen bitterbösen Blick Richtung Rin schaute. Das Mädchen nahm die Rose liebevoll von Sesshoumaru entgegen und erlaubte dem Dämon, sie auf den Arm zu nehmen.Ein Gefühl der Genugtuung erfüllte sie und das Mädchen legte ihren Kopf auf die kräftige Schulter des Inu Youkai.

Sesshoumaru wusste nicht was ihn dazu getrieben hatte, diese Menschenmädchen nicht zu töten, vielleicht war es die Frau, die gerade dabei gewesen war Rin die Rose weg zu nehmen oder aber Rins Benehmen, worauf hin er schloss, dass sie sauer auf ihn war, warum auch immer. Nun ja. Jetzt lächelte sie wieder und er fühlte sich einigermaßen beruhigt. Er hatte nicht mehr das Bedürfnis jeden einzelnen Menschen, ausgeschlossen natürlich Rin, zutöten.Inu Yasha hingegen hatte etwas in seinem Kopf. Als Sesshoumaru, mit Rin im Arm, sich umdrehte, konnte er es seinem Bruder schon an der Nasenspitze ansehen, dass er irgendwas vorhatte.

Das Schulmädchen hatte endlich die Arme sinken lassen und sah erstaunt und auch etwas verstimmt zu dem schönen Mann, der gerade ihr Herz eingenommen hatte. Sie sah wie das Mädchen sich an ihn schmiegte und irgendwie war sie enttäuscht. Da bot sie einem Mann Schokolade an und er ignorierte sie einfach, um es noch schlimmer zu machen, er schien auch noch eine kleine Tochter zu haben. Eine plötzliche ruckartige Bewegung an ihrer Hand, ließ das Mädchen aus ihrer Erstarrung erwachen und ihr Blick wanderte zu dem anderen Typen, der so ähnlich aussah, wie der hübsche Mann, mit seiner Tochter. Dann allerdings bemerkte sie, dass der Junge ihre Schokolade in der Hand hatte und gerade im Begriff war damit zu verschwinden.

„ Hey! Das ist meine"

„ Keh, du hast sie doch gerade meinem Bruder geschenkt, er nimmt sie an und jetzt verschwinde."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand Inu Yasha. Sesshoumaru und Rin sahen sich verwirrt an, das Mädchen zuckte mit der Schulter, dann gingen sie heimlich in die nächste Gasse. Die Mädchen waren noch zu empört über das Verschwinden von Sesshoumarus Bruder, so dass sie die Abwesenheit der zwei anderen nicht bemerkten.

Tiefer in der Gasse, sah Sesshoumaru nach oben, der Himmel war blau, nicht eine einzige Wolke war zu sehen. Die Lautstärke war hier nicht ganz so schlimm...

„ Sesshoumaru-sama?"

„Mhh?"

„Schau ein Vogel, können wir da hoch?"

Sesshoumaru sah nach oben, tatsächlich ein Vogel. Wie es wohl von oben aussah, ob der Anblick von oben genauso erschreckend war? Mit einem Satz sprang er nach oben, auf das Dach, eines dieser riesigen Häuser. Ein seichter Wind spielte mit seinem Haar und eine seiner Haarsträhne verband sich mit einer Strähne, von Rins Haaren. Mit großen Augen blickte Rin über die große Stadt, sie sah einen Fluß etwas weiter entfernt, sogar hin und wieder ein paar Bäume. Doch wo, wo waren nur die weiten Ebenen, gefüllt mit Blumen, die dunklen Wälder und die Berge geblieben? Wie konnten die Menschen nur so leben. Mit traurigen Augen sah sie in die goldenen Augen ihres geliebten Dämonen.

„Ne, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

„Mhh?"

„Das ist eine traurige Zukunft, nicht wahr?"

Rin konnte ihn immer wieder erstaunen, manchmal gab sie wirklich Wörter von sich, die eher Ältere sprachen und nicht Kinder im Alter von sieben Jahren. Aber sie war anders als alle anderen Kinder. Aus einem ihm nicht erklärbaren Grund, hatte es dieses Menschenmädchen in sein Herz geschafft. Und er würde sie immer beschützen, vor jedem Übel. Er nahm das Mädchen fester in die Arme, als wolle er sie vor dieser Zukunft schützen, gut wissend, dass selbst wenn sie irgendwann starb, sie nicht diese Welt sehen würde. Nein sie würde sterben in einer Welt, die voller Wunder, voller Schönheit war, genauso wie sie dort auch leben würde. Und wenn man es so sah, hoffte auch er, dass er, wenn die Menschen solch ein Leben führen würde, verstorben war. Es war wirklich eine traurige Zukunft.

„Ja...eine traurige Zukunft."


	13. Chapter 13

So, nach langer Zeit melde ich mich wieder mit einem neuen Kapitel. Leider schreiben wir im Moment verdammt viele Arbeiten und dann komme ich einfach nicht wirklich zum schreiben. Sorry.

Danke an Feael – Du hast Recht, in jeder Geschichte steckt meistens auch eine Belehrung hinter, egal wie humorvoll sie ist. Musste mal drauf achten zw

Ach ja und kann mir jemand erklären, was alert bedeutete? Ich habe ihm Wörterbuch nachgesehen, allerdings kann ich mir nicht wirklich einen Reim daraus machen, was soll Alarmbereitschaft/Alarmiert bedeuteten?

Disclaimer: Mir gehört weder Inuyasha noch irgendwelche Chars von dieser Serie...traurig, traurig, aber wahr.

* * *

Kapitel 13

Das ungleiche Paar blieb nicht lange alleine, ein lauter Ruf, erregte Sesshoumarus Aufmerksamkeit und er drehte sich mit der kleinen Rin um. Dort stand sein Bruder, mit seiner auffälligen roten Kleidung und murrte irgendwas davon, dass sie ja jetzt alles hätten und nach Hause konnten. Innerlich verdrehte der vollwertige Dämon, der er ja im Gegensatz zu seinem verkommenen Bruder war, die Augen, sich fragend, womit er solch einen Trottel als Verwandten verdient hatte. Hätte sein Vater nicht einen halbwegs intelligenten Halbdämon erzeugen können...wobei wenn er es sich recht überlegte, kannte er nicht einen einzigen vernunftbegabten Hanyou, nicht einmal Naraku benahm sich, wie es sich für einen seiner Art gehörte. Was wahr bloß mit der Welt los?

Langsam ging der Dämonenlord zum Rand des Daches, sein Bruder würde ihm schon den Weg zeigen, als dieser von Dach zu Dach sprang. Inu Yasha hatte das geklaute Schokoladengeschenk für Kagome sicher in seinem weiten Ärmel versteckt. Nun würde die Miko ihn heute sicherlich in Ruhe lassen und er würde sie nicht enttäuschen, weil er sie vergessen hatte. Ja, heute war ein guter Tag für den Halbdämon. An solch einem Tag konnte er sogar seinen Halbbruder ertragen, was alles andere als leicht war. Doch da Rin immer in der Nähe von Sesshoumaru war, würde das den Hundedämon davon abhalten, ihn mit seinem Schwert zu durch bohren. Ja, ein wirklich guter Tag.

Auch Rin dachte sich, was für ein schöner Tag doch heute war. Sie hatte Sesshoumaru ganz für sich alleine, er hatte ihr eine Rose geschenkt, er hatte nur Augen für sie gehabt...was konnte sich ein kleines Mädchen mehr wünschen? Nichts! Sie kuschelte sich enger in die Armbeuge ihres Lieblingsdämons, der sogar noch vor AhUn kam und schloss die Augen, während sie den Wind genoß, der um sie herum, durch die gewaltigen Sprünge ihres Beschützers wehte. Hin und wieder meinte sie sogar Vögel zu hören, auch wenn sie sich fragte, wie diese hier so ganz ohne die Wälder und der freien Natur leben konnten. Bestimmt nur durch einen Zauber, so wie die Autos in denen kleine Pferde waren. Ob sie die Tiereirgendwann sehen konnte? Mit diesem Gedanken und der weißen Rose fest in der Hand, schlief Rin ein.

* * *

Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel, als die drei wieder vor dem Haus von Kagome und ihrer Familie standen. Die Menschenmutter machte ihnen freudestrahlend die Tür auf und sofort zeigte sein Halbbruder ihr, dass er tatsächlich ein Geschenk für die Miko hatte. Wenn die Mutter nur wüsste, dass diese Schokolade nicht gekauft war, hatte Inu Yasha denn überhaupt kein Ehrgefühl? Ohne ein weiteres Wort maschierte Sesshoumaru an den beiden vorbei und ging in das Zimmer, welches für ihn und Rin bestimmt war, zumindestens während ihrer Anwesenheit, die nicht mehr lange dauern würde...hoffentlich oder sollte er vielleicht Kami danken, dass er schon morgen Abend wieder zurück kehren konnte. Eigentlich hatte er noch nie gebetet und er würde es auch jetzt nicht tun, warum auch? Er würde morgen nach Hause gehen, ob es dieser Kagome passte oder nicht. Und falls sie nicht spuren sollte, würde er mit Tokajin nachhelfen.

Sanft legte er das Mädchen ins Bett, bevor er sich ans Fenster stellte und hinaus sah. Irgendwie fehlte ihm der Blick auf die Natur. Hier bestand die Aussicht aus großen Häusern, Häuser die noch größer waren als die großen. Verwirrend. Eine merkwürdige Zukunft und was noch viel auffälliger war, er spürte keine dämonische Aura. Sollte das vielleicht heißen, es würde in der Zukunft keine Dämonen mehr geben? Der Dämonenlord wusste nicht so ganz, was er von diesem Gedanken halten sollte. Eine Welt ohne Menschen, Dämonen und sogar Halbdämonen konnte er sich einfach nicht vorstellen. Hatte sein Vater nicht immer gesagt, dass jedes Wesen einen Platz auf dieser Welt inne hatte? Wie merkwürdig das doch alles war...

„Knock, knock."

Sesshoumaru hob seinen Kopf. Er brauchte erst gar nichts zu sagen. Sein Bruder hatte er schon am Treppenabsatz gerochen und er fragte sich was dieser Bastard von ihm wollte. Konnte er ihn und Rin nicht in Ruhe lassen? Kaum war dieser Gedanke gedacht, öffnete sich leise die Tür und Inu Yasha steckte den Kopf herein. Nun ja, wenigstens hatte er den Anstand sich leise zu benehmen, der Dämonenlord wollte um nichts in der Welt das der Schlaf seines jungen Schützlings gestört wurde. War für diese Aufgabe normalerweise nicht sein zweiköpfiger Drache zu ständig?

„ Was willst du, Inu Yasha?"

„Keh, ich will bestimmt nichts von dir! Kagomes Mutter möchte wissen, ob ihr was essen wollt."

„Inu Yasha, wann geht es in dein nicht vorhandenes Hirn rein? ICH esse keinen Menschenfraß, aber ich denke Rin wird später Hunger haben."

Damit war das Gespräch für den Dämonen eigentlich beendet, doch scheinbar wollte sein lächerlicher Halbbruder, einen Gegenbeleidigung raus schreien. Bevor dieser auch nur den Mund öffnen konnte, spürte Inu Yasha die Hand seines Blutsverwandten auf seinem Gesicht, die Klauen kratzten leicht an seiner Stirn. Bei der kalten und gefährlich sanften Stimme seines Bruders, stellten sich all seine Nackenhärchen auf, als seine Ohren die Worte aufnahmen.

„ Du verschwendest jetzt besser, Bruder, ansonsten reiß ich dir auf der Stelle die Eingeweide aus und schenke sie deiner kleinen Menschenfreundin. Verstanden?"

Ein letzter böser Blick, seitens des Hanyous und die Tür schloss sich leise wieder. Sesshoumaru seufzte leise und er setzte sich auf das Bett. Manchmal fragte er sich, wie Rin so friedlich schlafen konnte. Was sie wohl träumte? Sein Blick fiel auf die Rose, die er auf den Nachttisch gelegt hatte, ihr weiß strahlte regelrecht und wieder einmal musste er sich fragen, wie das Mädchen sich an so einfachen Dingen erfreuen konnte. War er als junger Welpe auch so, konnte man ihn damals vor vielen Jahrhunderten auch so zufrieden stellen? Wohl eher nicht, musste der Dämonenlord sich eingestehen, aber im Gegensatz zu dem Kind war er ein Prinz und wurde von vorne bis hinten bedient. Und so verlor sich der stolze Prinz in seiner Vergangenheit und merkte nicht die Präsenz zweier weiterer Personen, die in diesem Moment das Haus betraten...

* * *

Kagome zog ihre Schuhe aus und wurde von ihrer Mutter empfangen. Sie war gerade mit ihrem Bruder Sota nach Hause gekommen und freute sich auf ein anständiges Mittagessen. Ihr Tag in der Schule war sowohl gut als auch schlecht gewesen. Einerseits hatten sie heute für die morgige Mathearbeit geübt und leider hatte sie feststellen müssen, dass sie ziemlich weit hinter dem Stoff her hinkte. Doch jeder Tag hatte auch was gutes und so konnte sie besonders viel weiße Schokolade auf ihrem Tisch vorfinden. Eine war von Hojo, sie war besonders teuer gewesen und Kagome traute sich gar nicht, diese zu essen...der Junge musste wirklich ein Vermögen ausgegeben haben. Doch am meisten hoffte sie, dass der Halbdämon an sie gedacht hatte. Es war noch nicht lange her, da hatte sie ihm extra die Bedeutung des White Days rauf und runter erzählt. Das würde er doch nicht vergessen haben, oder?

Aufgeregt saß Inu Yasha im Wohnzimmer, das geklaute Geschenk auf dem Tisch vor ihm. In dem Moment hätte liebend gerne jemanden an seiner Seite gehabt, der ihm erklärte, wie er einer Frau am besten Schokolade überreicht und zwar so liebevoll und freundlich wie möglich. Mit einem flauen Gefühl in der Magengegend wartete er auf seine Herzdame, doch bevor diese durch die Tür erschien, stürmte ihr kleiner Bruder auf ihn zu.

„Hi Inu Yasha...und hast du die...ah ich seh schon. Wo ist eigentlich dein Bruder?"

„Keh, der Bastard versteckt sich in dem Zimmer oben...psst, hat Kagome gute Laune?"

„Ja, ich denke schon. Ah, da kommt sie, ich lass euch beide mal alleine."

Sota winkte und verschwand dann in die Küche, um zu schauen was seine Mutter für ihn gekochte hatte. Er hofft nur, dass sich Inu Yasha und Kagome wegen dieser blöden Schokolade später nicht streiten würden. Aber dieses mal konnte er sich ja vielleicht bei dem großen Bruder und dem anderen Mädchen verstecken. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er gerade noch, wie Kagome in das Wohnzimmer ging, dann hielt er gespannt die Luft an, abwartend was nun geschah.

Inu Yasha schluckte, als er das lächelnde Gesicht der Miko sah, warum musste sie so viele Erwartungen in ihn stecken? Nun ja, er hatte diese blöde Schokolade und zu seinem Glück war sie auch noch verpackt gewesen, er hatte sich zwar am Anfang gewundert was für ein merkwürdiger Zettel daran hing, doch verschwendete kaum noch einen Gedanken daran. Zumindestens bis jetzt, jetzt hatte er das Gefühl, er hätte lieber nach schauen sollen, was das für ein Zettel war, jedoch war es jetzt schon viel zu spät dafür. Kagomes Augen lagen auf dem kleinen Päckchen, ein wissendes grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht.

„ Ist das für mich, Inu Yasha?"

„Hai, Kagome. Ich hoffe sie äh gefällt dir, also...ähm die Schokolade...hehe."

Kagome lächelte sanft. Es freute sie schon, dass der Halbdämon überhaupt an sie gedacht hatte. Eigentlich hatte sie schon fast mit einer Ausrede gerechnet, irgendwas blödes, was ihn selber als einen Dummkopf darstellte, der er ja auch manchmal sein konnte. Aufgeregt nahm sie das kleine Päckchen in die Hand. Er hatte wirklich an alles gedacht. Die Schokolade war in Geschenkpapier verpackt und er hatte sogar noch ein Schildchen daran gemacht, vielleicht mit einem Geständnis, dass er sie auf ewig lieben würde. Langsam klappte sie das Kärtchen auf, und fing an zu lesen.

* * *

Sota und seine Mutter deckten gerade den Tisch, es gab Ramen...seine und Inu Yashas Lieblingsspeise. Als ein gellender Schrei die beiden so erschreckte, dass seine Mutter die Schüssel fallen ließ und Sota das Besteck. Das Metall fiel klirrend zu Boden, doch Kagomes Stimme übertönte selbst das.

„ INNNUUUU YYYAAASSSHHHHAAAAAAAAAA!"

„MACH PLATZ!"


	14. Chapter 14

Entschuldigt bitte, dass es solange mit einem neuen Kapitel gedauert hat. Ich war oft im Streß oder musste an den Wochenenden so viel schreiben (Referate etc.) dass ich am Abend einfach keine Lust mehr hatte noch ein Kapitel zu schrieben. Dazu kommt noch hinzu, dass ich seid zwei Wochen krank bin und letzte Woche durch gehend Fieber hatte. Doch irgendwann muss ich ja mal weiter machen, gelle

Feael – Danke für die Erklärung, habs gut verstanden. Oh und irgendwann muss die Geschichte ja mal enden, es sind schon wesentlich mehr Kapitel geworden, als ich eigentlich gedacht hatte, von daher muss ich jetzt immer schön meinen plan abarbeiten, da ich sonst nie fertig werden ;-)

Baghira - Schön das du immer noch mit liest, freu mich immer über deine Kommentare.

Und ein Danke nochmal an Rin20, für dein Kommentar, aber das weißte ha schon ggg

Und wie immer, mir gehört weder der Manga, noch die Chars...seufz

* * *

Kapitel 14

Sota und seiner Mutter sahen sich an, bis sie das vertraute „Bomp" auf dem Boden hörten, ein Zeichen, dass Inu Yasha dem Mach Platz seiner Herrin Kagome auch folgte, dieses Geräusch folgte unzähligemal, bis irgendwann Rin und Sesshoumaru die Küche betraten, beide nicht sonderlich darüber amüsiert, dass der Mittagsschlaf des Mädchens unterbrochen worden war. Der Geruch von Ramen machte sich in der Küche breit und wie Nebelschwaden weiteten sie sich in dem Haus aus. In der Küche konnten die vier das Gebrüll Kagomes genaustens mit hören, vorallem Sota und Rin standen nahe bei der Tür, die Ohren fest an diese gepresst, damit sie ja nichts verpassten. Der Dämonenlord schüttelte leicht den Kopf und setzte sich an den Tisch, wo die Mutter wieder anfing diesen sorgfältig und liebevoll zu decken. Sie lächelte den Mann mit dem silbernen Halbmond auf der Stirn an und meinte leise:" Keine Sorge, in spätestens einer halben Stunde ist alles vorbei, es ist immer so, wenn die beiden im Haus sind." Sesshoumaru hob eine Augenbraue und beobachtete wie die Menschenfrau sich kichernd abwandte. Was für eine seltsame Familie, was für seltsame Menschen, hoffentlich würde Rin sich nichts bei denen Abgucken. Sein Blick wanderte zu dem Mädchen, was immer noch an der Tür stand und dem Streitgespräch zwischen Kagome und Inu Yasha lauschte, da er im Moment eh nichts besseres zu tun hatte, konnte er ja auch mal rein horchen, was diese beiden stritten. Nicht das es ihn interessieren würde, er wollte nur sicher gehen, dass Rin keine neuen Fremdwörter lernte, Jaken hatte ihr schon zu viele beigebracht. Seine Ohren zuckten leicht, als er sich konzentrierte...

* * *

„INU YASHA..."

„...a-argh..."

„WIE KONNTEST DU NUR?"

„WER IST BITTE SCHÖN KOTUMARU?"

„ UND WARUM IST DIESE KARTE AN EIN ANDERES MÄDCHEN ADRESSIERT?"

„ MACH PLATZ, PLATZ, PLATZ!"

„...K-Kaaggg..."

„ UND...UND ICH HABE DIR AUCH NOCH...NACH WARTE...MACH PLATZ!"

„...oo-omeee...uff..."

* * *

In diesem Moment sprangen Rin und Sota von der Tür weg und rannten zu Sesshoumaru, während der Junge sich hinter dem Dämon versteckte, kletterte Rin auf den Schoss ihres Beschützers und drückte sich eng an des Körper. Kaum hatten die beiden Kinder sich in Sicherheit gebracht, wurde die Küchentür aufgerissen und das Menschenmädchen, nein korrigierte Sesshoumaru sich innerlich, eine Monsterfrau, die in diesem Moment selbst ihm Angst einjagte und dazu brachte, die kleine Rin noch enger an sich zu drücken, rannte in den Raum. Wie eine Furie riss sie die Schubladen auf, schmiss Messer und Löffel durch die Gegend, bis sie einer Fleischermesser fand, welches ihr angemessen schien, seinen Halbbruder damit zu töten. Das Mädchen rannte wieder heraus und schmiss die Tür hinter sich zu, ohne es zu bemerken, viel ihr dabei etwas aus der Tasche und segelte zu Boden. Sesshoumaru erkannte es als die Valentinskarte wieder, die an dem Geschenk hing, welches Inu Yasha von dem Mädchen geklaut hatte. Ein gellender Schrei war zu hören, als Kagome den Halbdämon durch das Haus jagte und dann hinaus ins Freie. Sofort liefen die Kinder zum Fenster und starrten mit offenen Mündern hinaus, ihre Augen wollten sie kaum glauben schenken.

Der Hundedämon und die Menschenmutter gesellten sich zu Rin und Sota. Sesshoumaru hatte in der Zwischenzeit die Karte aufgehoben und alle zusammen steckten sie die Köpfe zusammen um zu lesen was auf dieser stand.

_Meine Liebste_

_Ich hab dich sehr gerne und wollte dich fragen, ob du mit mir gehen möchtest._

_In Liebe_

_Kotumaru_

_P.S. Ich erhoffe mir deine Antwort in der Debattier AG am Mittwoch_

Die vier sahen sich an und Sesshoumaru ließ die Karte sinken, dass war die am schlechtesten geschriebene Karte, die er jemals gelesen hatte, der Typ musste ein Versager sein. Vier Augenpaare richteten sich auf Inu Yasha und Kagome, die das Fleischermesser wild über ihren Kopf schwang und den Hanyou bitter böse verfluchte. Wie aus einem Reflex fanden Sesshoumarus Hände Rins Ohren und hielten sie zu, dass war nur Gift für ihren Verstand, eindeutig und sobald sie wieder zurück in ihrer Zeit waren, konnte Inu Yasha was in Sachen Benehmen erleben und zwar so, dass er es nie wieder vergessen würde. Dann drehten sich alle um, vier leise Seufzer waren in der Küche zu hören, dann machte man sich daran, das Essen aufzutischen und sie fingen an zu essen, ohne Kagome und Inu Yasha, die noch immer draußen waren. Sesshoumaru war froh, nur noch einen Tag an diesem Ort verbringen zu müssen, nur noch einen Tag mit seinem Bruder, der sich als noch schwachsinniger rausgestellt hatte, als er eigentlich angenommen hatte und einer Menschenfamilie, die man im Grunde als verrückt bezeichnen konnte. Nicht mehr lange...am nächsten Tag...!

* * *

Es waren einige Stunden vergangen, Kagome hatte sich soweit beruhigt, dass Inu Yasha, dass Haus wieder gefahrlos betreten durfte und hastig schlich dieser in die Küche, nur um fest zu stellen, dass die Nudeln ausgegangen waren. Enttäuscht verließ er schnell den Raum und suchte Zuflucht in dem Zimmer welches seinem Bruder und Rin im Moment gehört. So ungern er es auch zugeben wollte, bei dem verhassten Bruder war es zur Zeit sicherer, als sonst nirgendwo. Gerade als er das Zimmer der beiden betreten wollte, hörte er Kagomes Stimme, die in so einem überaus freundlichen Ton mit Sesshoumaru und Rin sprach, dass es Inu Yasha kalt über den Rücken lief und Eifersucht machte sich in ihm breit. Pah, er hatte dieser blöden Kuh, doch ihre Schokolade gebracht, dass sie nicht an Kagome adressiert war, war doch völlig egal, aber nein Kagome machte natürlich ein großes Drama daraus, aber mit seinem Dämonenbruder konnte sie freundlich reden oder was. Das war ja die Höhe, dann sollte diese Frau sich doch, wenn sie mal wieder angegriffen werden würde, von Sesshoumaru retten lassen, ihm war es egal. Beleidigt wollte er sich von dannen trollen, als er hörte, worüber sie mit den beiden sprach.

„ Natürlich Rin, und man kann dort Fische fangen..."

„ Fische fangen?"

„Mhh und es wird viel gelacht und gegessen, Süßigkeiten gibt es dort auch."

„ Toll, gehen wird dort hin, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

„..."

„ Ich werte das als ein ja, also Rin, komm nachher einfach zu mir und ich gebe dir etwas schönes zum anziehen, in Ordnung?"

„ Danke Kagome-san..."

* * *

Entschuldigt bitte, dass es so ein kurzes Kapitel geworden ist, dass nächste wird bestimmt länger werden, versprochen 


	15. Chapter 15

So da bin ich wieder. Im übrigen hab ich mir überlegt, das ich vielleicht noch drei Kapitel schreiben werde und dann die Geschichte abschließen werde. Irgendwann wird man es dann doch überdrüssig, lol.

Feael – Klar darfst du die Geschichte abspeichern, solange du sie nicht unter deinen Namen veröffentlichst, lol. Und nein, sie werden nicht länger bleiben, nur dass sie halt an dem letzten Abend noch etwas Spaß haben werden, hihi

Alles gehört der guten Rumiko und mir gar nichts, seufz

* * *

Kapitel 15

Kagome verließ den Raum, kurz nachdem sie Rin noch ein Buch in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Etwas verwirrt sah das kleine Mädchen der Miko hinter her und drehte sich dann zu Sesshoumaru um:" Sesshoumaru-sama? Rin kann doch gar nicht lesen." Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen, eine versteckte Bitte in dem tiefen braun. Sesshoumaru schloss kurz die Augen, dann setzte er sich auf das Bett, klopfte leicht neben sich und das Mädchen setzte sich zu ihm. Der Dämonenlord nahm ihr das kleine Buch, welches eindeutig für Kinder geschrieben schien (es war viel zu bunt, als das es keinem auffallen würde) und blätterte etwas darin rum. Die Zeichen kannte er alle, auch wenn sie, vielleicht auch durch die Jahre, die zwischen seiner und dieser Zeit vergangen waren, etwas einfacher wurden und nicht mehr all zu komplex aussahen. Er öffnete es und Rin beugte sich leicht über ihn, um die schönen Bilder, auf denen Kirschbäume zu sehen waren, genauer zu betrachten. In großen bunten Bustaben stand darüber – Die Frühlingssonnenwende -. Der Dämonenlord sah zu dem Mädchen, dann began er vorzulesen.

„ Die Frühlingssonnenwende

Wenn der Winter geht, der Frühling nahe steht, dann feiern wir das Erwachen der Kirschblüten. Kinder singen das beliebte Sakura, Sakura Lied und tanzen durch den Blütenregen, welcher uns alle in Freude versetzt. Und wenn die Kirschbäume voll erblüht sind, feiern wir die Frühlingssonnenwende. Das Fest der Freude, des Lebens und des Dankes an die Natur, und natürlich das Fest der Sakurablüten."

Sesshoumarus Stimme erstarb und er blätterte etwas weiter, während Rin gedanklich abgewandert war und an den bevorstehenden Abend dachte.

Der Youkai legte das Buch auf den Nachttisch, mit der neuen Erfahrung, das Kindern, die japanischen Festtage heute durch Bücher erklärt wurden, äußerst interessant. Sein Blick lag auf Rin, die wie wild durch das Zimmer tanzte und lachend immer und immer wieder Sakura, Sakura flötete. Sesshoumaru bezweifelte, dass das Mädchen das Lied kannte, aber es wurde eh Zeit, dass sie anfing etwas über die Sprache und die Schrift zu lernen. Sobald Naraku erledigt war, würden er und Jaken damit beginnen, ihr alles beizubringen, mehr noch. Sie würden ihr die Möglichkeit bieten können, mehr zu lernen, als es anderen Mädchen und Frauen überhaupt möglich war, zumindestens in seiner eigenen Zeit.

* * *

Inu Yasha saß vor Kagome auf dem Boden, in dem Zimmer der Miko. Sein Blick starr, die Miene leicht verrückt, als wäre er gerade sehr überrascht worden, was er natürlich auch war.

„ WAAASSS? Du willst, die beiden...aber..!"

„Inu Yasha. Mach Platz!"

Mit einem lauten Rumps landete das Gesicht des Halbdämons auf dem Boden und böse sah er die Miko, die in aller Seelenruhe ihre Fingernägel feilte. Ohne hoch zu sehen, sagte sie kühl:" Wage es nicht, dich daneben zu benehmen. Sieh es doch einfach als eine Wiedergutmachung an, wegen der Schokolade. Übrigens kenne ich das Mädchen und hab ihr die Schokolade wieder zurück gegeben. Sie war wirklich sauer. Wie konntest du nur dem Mädchen die Schokolade weg nehmen, sie war immerhin von ihrem Freund?"

Mühsam richtete Inu Yasha sich wieder auf, die Ohren leicht in Kagomes Richtung gedreht und lauschte ihren Worten. Wiedergutmachung? Pah und dafür einen ganzen Abend mit seinem Bruder auf einem Fleck hocken? Obwohl, es wäre ja für Kagome und außerdem hatte er ja schon die zwei Tage fast rum, morgen früh würde es wieder in seine Welt zurück gehen. Und er war nicht Tod, verletzt auch nicht. Und während er so nachdachte, viel ihm auch auf, wie merkwürdig sein Halbbruder sich eigentlich bisher benommen hatte. Er war nicht gleich auf jedermann losgegangen, sie hatten nicht, wie sonst üblich wenn sie sich sahen, irgendwelche Kämpfe oder Streitigkeiten. Warum eigentlich?

„ Feh. Meinetwegen, aber nur für dich. Ich werde schon ein Auge auf Sesshoumaru haben."

Kagome sah hoch und lächelte leicht, als sie seinen schmollendes Gesicht sah, was er zur Wand gedreht hatte. Dann stand sie auf und tätschelte leicht seinen Kopf. Das war ja besser gegangen als sie gedacht hatte, vielleicht hatte er ja doch ein schlechtes Gewissen, was ja auch nur gerecht war. Er hätte ihr doch sagen können, dass er den Tag vergessen hatte, aber nun war es eh egal. Heute Abend würden sie auf eine traditionelle Kirmes gehen und etwas Spaß haben. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr vorhin erzählt, dass diese heute Abend sein würde, weil die Frühlingssonnenwende bevorstand und es doch bestimmt toll wäre, wenn Rin einmal dorthin könnte und außerdem würde die Mutter dann noch einmal den tollen Kimono sehen, den Kagome, in dem gleichen alter wie Rin zu ihrem ersten Fest getragen hatte.

Lächelnd verließ die Miko den Raum und holte ihre Mutter. Es war Zeit sich für die Kirmes fertig zu machen.

* * *

Wieder einmal saß Rin im großen Badezimmer, nur das dieses mal auch die Mutter von Kagome anwesend war. Die beiden Frauen wollten dem Mädchen helfen, ihren Kimono anzuziehen, der einmal der Miko gehört hatte.

Mit großen Augen beobachtete sie, wie die beiden Frauen, das kostbare Stück hervor zog und die Einzelteile vor ihr ausbreiteten. Die eh schon großen Augen weiteten sich und ein liebliches lächeln glitt über ihr Gesicht. Der Kimono war wunderschön und es war das erste mal, dass sie solch einen tragen durfte.

Der Kimono leuchtete in einem sanften rosa und wurde an dem Ärmeln zu einem tiefen rot. Er war überall mit Blumen bestickt, während der Obi in einem hellen blauton erstrahlte, deren Nähte waren golden, so wie die Augen ihres geliebten Dämons. Sie würde bestimmt wunderschön aussehen, als sie die Ärmel genauer betrachtete, die außerordentlich lang waren. Nach einander wurden ihr die verschiedenen Teile, die allesamt aus reiner Seide waren, angelegt. Sie fühlte sich wie eine Prinzessin. Dann machte Kagomes Mutter ihr die Haare und machte ihr so merkwürdig riechendes Zeug auf die Lippen und pulvriges Zeug auf die Augenlieder.

Als das Mädchen sich im Spiegel betrachtete, hätte sie sich kaum wieder erkannt. Der Kimono, die leicht rosigen Wangen, die zartrosa Lippen...war das wirklich sie. Konnte sie wirklich so aussehen? Sonst sah man immer nur die jungen reichen Mädchen in solch einer Kleidung, mit solchen Gesichtern und nun war sie eine davon. Sie beobachtete, wie Kagome einen kleinen schwarzen Kasten hervor holte und dann wie sie zu ihr sagte, sie solle lächeln. Das Mädchen drehte leicht ihren Kopf und lächelte sanft zu der Miko, als sie geblendet wurde. Erschrocken wollte sie nach Sesshoumaru rufen, dass hier ein Blitz war, vielleicht von einem Dämon, ein Dämon in dem Kasten, doch sogleich beruhigte Kagome das Kind und klärte sie über den sogenannten Fotoapparat auf. Sofort war Rin beruhigt und beobachtete, wie auch die Menschenmutter und ihre Tochter sich für den Abend schick machten. Noch einmal sah sie in den Spiegel, dann wurde es Zeit zu den Männer zu gehen, die bestimmt schon ungeduldig aus sie warteten.

* * *

Die beiden Brüder sahen sich nicht und in der Mitte von ihnen stand ein besorgter Sota, der immer hin und her schaute. Der Großvater funkelte die ganze Zeit, den richtigen Dämon an, als ob dieser jederzeit zu einer Bestie werden würde und die Familie angreifen würde. Die Tür ging auf und der Blick, der kompletten menschlichen Bevölkerung in diesem Hause richtete sich zu den drei Damen... 


	16. Chapter 16

Ha, endlich hab ich wieder etwas Zeit und Muße gefunden, ein neues Kapitel zu schreiben. Es tut mir Leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat.

Tja und wie immer gehört weder Inuyasha noch die darin vorkommenden Chars mir, sondern jemanden anderen, der auch noch besser zeichnen kann als ich ´´´.

Feael – Sorry, aber irgendwann muss auch Schluss sein, vorallem, da eine Freundin und ich demnächst mit einer neuen FF anfangen werden, die wohl auch so lang werden wird

Zorro007 – Danke für dein Lob und rein stellen, heute :D

* * *

Kapitel 16

Sesshoumaru beobachtete sein kleines Mädchen, wie sie vor einem Becken mit Wasser saß. In ihren kleinen Händen war ein Stock, der vorne Rund wurde und mit einem Netz überspannt war. In dem Wasser tummelten sich kleine Fische, die in einem orangenen und rötlichen Farbton schimmerten. Auf Rins Gesicht lag eine gewisse Konzentration, als sie versuchte einen von den Fischen zu fangen. Neben ihr kniete Kagome und half der Kleinen so gut es ging, während Inuyasha es auf eher barbarische Weise versuchte.

Der Dämonenlord schüttelte seinen Kopf und wandte ihn dann vom Anblick seines Halbbruders, der im übrigen Knietief im Wasser stand und wild versuchte einen von den Tieren zu fangen, ab. Der Rest der Menschenfamilie stand an einem Stand von dem ein süßlicher Geruch in seine Nase strömte. Der Blick des Menschenkindes, wie war noch gleich sein Name...Soba...Soto...Souta...ah genau, dieser Souta starrte die ganze Zeit in Richtung seiner kleinen Rin und er erinnerte sich daran, was passiert war, als sie zu diesem lächerlichen Fest losgingen.

...:Rückblende:...

Die Tür ging auf und die Männer sowie noch nicht ganz gereiften Männer im Haus drehten sich um. Die Augen wurden groß, die Münder fielen auf und einige wurden sogar rot, eigentlich alle, bis auf Sesshoumaru natürlich, doch auch ihm war sehr deutlich anzusehen, dass er mehr als nur überrascht war. Wie eine Prinzessin sah sie aus und wie anmutig sie sich bewegen konnte, wenn sie es wollte. Das waren ganz neue Seiten, die er an Rin bemerkte, war sie vielleicht schon wieder größer geworden? Und die Haaren waren auch irgendwie länger, wann war das denn passiert oder täuschten seine Augen?

In dem Moment lief dieser Junge auf das Mädchen zu und sah sie mit hochrotem Gesicht an, welches in diesem Moment eher an eine Tomate erinnerte und sagte stotternd:" D-Du siehst g-gut a-aus, Rin-chan." Rin lächelte, und drückte ihm einen Bussi auf die Wange. Sesshoumarus Augen weiteten sich leicht und innerlich fragte er sich, ob es für so etwas nicht noch viel zu früh war. Das Mädchen war doch erst 7 oder 8 Jahre alt, das war selbst für Menschen viel zu früh oder? Und was Souta anging, der schien eine dunkelrote Farbe anzunehmen und lief schnell zu seiner Mutter um auch ihr zu sagen, wie gut sie aussah.

Rin indes war auf ihren Beschützer zu gegangen und lächelte ihn unschuldig an. „ Sesshoumaru-sama?" Der Dämonenlord blickte nach unten zu der kleinen Prinzessin und sah dann zu den anderen, die scheinbar auch Aufbruchsbereit waren. Selbst Inuyasha benahm sich wie ein Gentlemen, sehr ungewöhnlich und grimmig dachte er daran, dass dies sicherlich nicht lange dauern würde.

Er drehte sich um und sagte:" Komm Rin, wir gehen."

„ Hai!"

Rin klatschte in die Hände und lief neben ihm her, ihre kleine Hand schlüpfte in die seine und leise summte sie ein Lied, welches ihm irgendwie bekannt vorkam...

...:Ende Rückblende:...

Sesshoumaru seufzte. Seid sie hier waren wurden sie von Peinlichkeiten heimgesucht und der Dämon hätte schwören können, dass sein dämlicher Halbbruder dies mit Absicht machte. So wenig Denkvermögen konnte nicht einmal er haben, oder? Da war als erstes ein Stand wo man süße Watte kaufen konnte. Kagome sagte es nennt sich Zuckerwatte und das erste was darauf hin getan wurde, war dieses klebrige Zeug zu kaufen. Ein Fehler wie sich später heraus stellen sollte.

Zuerst spielte Inuyasha damit herum, bis ihm die Erkenntnis kam, das Zeug war so klebrig, dass es sicherlich gut in den Haaren eines gewissen Dämons haften bleiben würde. Dummerweise ließ es sich nicht so gut werfen, was für seinen beschränkten Verstand bedeutete, dass er natürlich das ganze Ding schmeißen konnte und das sich Rin in die Arme von Sesshoumaru werfen würde, weil sie so eben ein Spiel gewonnen hatte, dass konnte auch niemand ahnen. Und so warf der Halbdämon die ganze Zuckerwatte und statt im Gesicht seines Bruders zu landen, klebte das süße Zeug in Rins Haaren. In dem Moment hätte man all das noch für eine Verkettung unglücklicher Zufälle halten können, doch weitere Aussetzer folgten.

Die Gruppe fuhr mit einer Bahn ( Für Rin und Sesshoumaru war es unerklärlich, wie sich das kalte Ding bewegen konnte und der Dämonenlord verfluchte sich dafür, dass er sein Schwert bei dem Haus der Menschen gelassen hatte, vielleicht würde das Ding sie ja angreifen und er musste Rin doch beschützen) und in dem Moment war dann auch der Zwischenfall mit Rins Haaren, es hatte im übrigen viele Tränen und Geduld gekostet das Zeug wieder einigermaßen raus zu bekommen, vergessen. Doch sein geliebter Bruder konnte wieder nicht an sich halten und fand hier und da eine Möglichkeit sich so hastig zu bewegen, dass der kalte Wagen in dem sie alle saßen heftigst anfing zu wackeln. Danach kam ein Menschenmann angerannt, der wild mit den Händen fuchtelte und sich über diese Gäste aufregte, die gerade dazu beigetragen hätten, dass seine schöne Achterbahn beinahe in sich zusammen gefallen wäre. Und Rin? Rin stand mit Tränen in den Augen hinter Sesshoumaru und zitterte vor Angst.

Allerdings wusste Sesshoumaru auch, dass er hier keinen Ärger veranstalten konnte, sonst würde es diesen Jahrmarkt nicht mehr geben und das wiederum würde dazu führen, dass das Mädchen nicht mehr mit ihm sprach und das zu ertragen...eine stumme Rin...NEIN, alles nur das nicht, irgend jemand musste Jaken doch zur Gleißwut treiben und was hätte er selber sonst für einen Grund nach dem Gnom zu treten? So gab er sich seufzend geschlagen und nahm das Mädchen auf seine Arme, vielleicht würde sie so sicherer sein.

Doch dann kamen sie an dieses Teich voller Fische und Kagome hatte die glorreiche Idee einen Fisch zu fangen, er selber hielt es für schwachsinnig, aber die leuchtenden Augen seines Schützlings überzeugten den Hundedämon, dass dies nicht ganz so der Fall war.

„Ha ich hab einen...Ahhhhhh!"

„ Inuyasha, du hast meine Frisur ruiniert! ... MACH PLATZ"

„ Ihhhh..."

„ Kagome sieh mal, ich hab einen Fisch!"

„ Wunderbar Rin-chan, schnell lass ihn uns in die Tüte packen...sei vorsichtig.."

„ K-Kagome...duuuuu.."

„ MACH PLATZ!"

Wieder seufzte Sesshoumaru und drehte leicht den Kopf in Richtung des Beckens. In der Zwischenzeit waren alle klitschnaß, die schönen Frisuren und Kleider der Frauen waren vollends ruiniert. Aber alle hielten voller Stolz einen Fisch in einem durchsichtigen Sack in der Hand.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und nahm die triefnasse Rin auf den Arm, es war Zeit zurück zukehren. Der Tag war vorbei und er seinem Ziel so nahe wie nie zuvor. Endlich wieder nach Hause, es schien ihm plötzlich, dass seine Welt voller Dämonen, Hass, Kriege und Tod friedlicher und sicherer war, als diese hier. Rin würde sicherlich keine Minute länger bleiben, das war beschlossene Sache, auch wenn sie ihn vielleicht am nächsten morgen anbetteln würde länger zu bleiben. Nein, nein, nein viel zu gefährlich. Aber trotzdem war es ein erfolgreicher Tag gewesen, an dem viel geweint, aber auch viel gelacht worden war.

* * *

Die Sterne glitzerten am Himmel, ein heller Mond sendete sein Licht zu Erde. Über einen Schleichweg, am Lauf eines Flusses lief die Gruppe nach Hause. Zum Schluss ging Sesshoumaru mit Rin im Arm. Mit großen Augen betrachtete das Mädchen den Fisch in dem kleinen Beutel, ihrem Gesicht sah man an, dass sie angestrengt nachdachte.

„ Sesshoumaru-sama?"

„..."

Das Mädchen blickte zu ihm hoch und hob dann den Beutel, so, dass etwas Licht auf den Fisch schien, der einsame Kreise zog.

„ Jaken hat gesagt, man soll die Fische nur fangen, wenn man sie wirklich braucht...aber wir brauchen den Fisch doch gar nicht, oder."

„..."

„Sesshoumaru-sama? Ich möchte ihn frei lassen...hier in dem Fluß kann er ja ein neues zu Hause haben, ne?

„Mhh."

Sesshoumaru ließ das Mädchen runter, welches eilig zum Fluß tapste und versuchte den Knoten an der Tüte aufzubekommen, doch er war recht fest und sie sah hilflos zu dem Dämonenlord. Ohne jegliche Gesichtsregung nahm er ihr die Arbeit ab und öffnete die Tüte vorsichtig, um den Fisch nicht mit seinen Klauen zu verletzten oder gar zu vergiften, dann gab er sie Rin zurück. Das Mädchen kniete sich bedächtig vor den Fluß, drehte die Tüte auf den Kopf und mit einem Schwall von Wasser landete der Fisch in seinem neuen zu Hause. Er schien im ersten Moment etwas verwirrt zu sein, doch dann tauchte er weg und war verschwunden.

Rin lächelte und sah zu ihrem Beschützer hoch. Sie gähnte und fühlte sich schrecklich müde, doch sie musste ja noch nach Hause laufen...Sie bemerkte gerade noch wie sich ein Arm um sie legte, dann fielen ihr die Augen zu und sie landete im Reich der Träume.

Sesshoumaru hob das Kind auf und ging hinter den anderen her, die etwas weiter entfernt auf ihn und Rin warteten. Für ein kurzen Moment schlich sich ein sanftes lächeln auf das Gesicht, bis er sich wieder in Erinnerung rief, dass das Mädchen nass bis auf die Knochen war und dringend trockene Kleidung brauchte, sonst würde sie in den nächsten Tagen krank werden und das konnte er genauso wenig gebrauchen, wie eine stumme Rin. Dann schloss er zu den anderen auf und zusammen liefen sie alle durch die Nacht. Der morgige Tag würde der Abschiedstag werden und sicherlich noch anstrengend genug werden, doch erst einmal würden die Sterne weiter wandern und der Mond weiter hin sein Licht zur Erde senden.


End file.
